


Ваше высочество

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Средние века. Шион - приговоренный принц, Недзуми должен ему за спасение от смерти четыре года назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Варинг: Нарушена хронология, обсуждаемые авторы писали и жили уже много позже этой эпохи

\- Проходите, пожалуйста. Нам на третий этаж.  
Гостья приподняла подол платья, чтобы не споткнуться об него, поднимаясь по лестнице. Как бы невзначай оголились от этого жеста ноги.  
\- Мы очень рады, что Вы согласились нанести визит, - распинался паж.  
\- Что Вы. Посетить короля – честь для меня, - отозвалась гостья вполне мужским басом, даже не пытаясь смягчать голос, как на сцене. Голос его сломался уже несколько месяцев как. Режиссер, хлопая по плечу, обещал по окончании сезона дать наконец мужскую роль, попутно сожалея о потере такой прекрасной героини, а пока Недзуми беззастенчиво пользовался сценическими костюмами, тем более, что своих платьев у него, естественно, никогда не было, а король вряд ли бы пришел в надлежащее восхищение, увидев его в мужской рубашке.   
Недзуми знал, что прекрасен в любом образе, но для нужного эффекта требовалось именно платье. В конце концов король не дурак и прекрасно знает, что в театре играют только мужчины. Значит, готов к визиту мужчины в женском платье, то есть именно на это и рассчитывает.   
Сколько сил было потрачено, чтобы обратить внимание и, собственно, вожделение, монарха на себя. Режиссер устроил ему ту еще выволочку, когда в день анонимного визита Его Величества в театр Недзуми вместо невинной Офелии играл распутную девку. Но судя по пришедшему вскоре приглашению – эффект это нужный произвело. В конце концов в театр он после этой ночи больше не вернется. Найдут себе другого мальчика, с еще по-женски тонким голосом, сошьют новый костюм, всего-то тряпка на бретельках, и все успокоятся.   
И все же король опустился до приглашения в свои покои актера без какой-либо родословной, но не спустился за ним лично. Недзуми надеялся, что хотя бы не застанет монарха сейчас во всеготовности – голым, посреди кровати с бокалом вина в руках. Конечно, актер плохо знал аристократические нравы, если не считать пьес, в которых играл сам, поэтому предполагал, что эпатаж им присущ.  
\- Сюда, - слуга указал на дверь и поклонился, показывая, что дальше не пойдет. Недзуми позволил себе махнуть ему на прощание, оправил парик, платье, распахнул дверь и вошел в просторную комнату.  
\- Так вот как выглядят настоящие королевские покои, - смягчая голос, как обычно играл в последнее время на сцене, восхищенно произнес Недзуми, тут же выстрелив в монарха обворожительной улыбкой. Король – крепкий, коренастый мужчина, еще совсем не старый, с небольшой аккуратной бородкой, сидел за рабочим столом – то ли правда занимался судьбой государства, то ли делал вид. «О, дорогая, ради Вас я даже готов отложить на время дела государственной важности – и вот страна уже проигрывает Вам», - тут же придумал для себя актер. Недзуми было весело – все шло по плану, и, хотя Его Величество и не показывало сейчас никакой реакции, оставаясь величественно-спокойным – актер был уверен, что все делает правильно и сердце монарха уже почти ощутимо бьется в его руках. О, если бы целью было зарезать этого человека – получилось бы еще проще. Но он здесь не за этим.  
\- Мой замок на эту ночь в Вашем распоряжении, дорогая Ева. Если хотите, могу называть Вас принцессой сегодня, - улыбнулся Его Величество. Недзуми засмеялся, прикрываясь рукой, чтобы скрыть отсутствие румянца на щеках:  
\- Что Вы, не смею на это претендовать. Но у меня будет одна просьба, - актер оттянул чуть в сторону ворот просторного платья, попросив:  
\- Не могу ли я принять ванную? Я только с выступления, боюсь, что мы испачкаем простыни Вашей кровати раньше времени.  
\- О, конечно, - согласился монарх. – Я попрошу слуг…  
\- Не стоит. Я еще не отпускал слугу, так что он ждет только Вашего дозволения мне отлучиться, чтобы распорядиться о ванной. А Вы, Великий, можете пока доделать дела, чтобы они не отвлекали Вас.  
\- Что Вы. Никакие дела не смогут отвлечь меня от Вашей персоны, - больше в шутку, чем всерьез, слегка поклонился король, и Недзуми выпорхнул за дверь.

По коридору, затем поворот, налево, чуть дальше неприметная лесенка. И вот после этого уже нельзя было, чтобы его кто-то видел. Нанятая на ночь дорогая шлюха может разгуливать по дворцу, но сюда ей соваться нежелательно.  
Беда всех охранников в том, что рано или поздно они теряют бдительность и, если двигаться достаточно бесшумно – можно подкрасться абсолютно незаметно. Вот только охраны по такому случаю было два человека, так что второй уж точно вернул бы бдительность, когда вырубят его друга. Пришлось изображать заблудившуюся шлюху, с которой к тому же едва не падает платье, а поскольку охрана в театры не ходила и была вряд ли в курсе пола актера, их удивления хватило, чтобы огреть обоих их же оружием, основательно вырубив. Ключи взял тут же, с пояса охранников, снял со стены факел, отпер дверь и вошел в маленькую камеру.  
Огонь осветил небольшую комнатушку, в которой полностью отсутствовала мебель, валяющийся на полу соломенный матрас и на нем – человека. Недзуми довольно улыбнулся, найдя наконец то, за чем сюда пришел. Закрыл дверь за собой, опустился на корточки напротив насторожившегося пленника, подпер щеку рукой, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
\- Надо же, - мягким голосом протянул актер. – Как интересно. Ищу я, значит, уборную, а здесь валяется мальчик. Ты что, маленький, прогневал короля? Нехорошо. Но мне мальчик в хозяйстве очень бы пригодился, так что…  
\- Недзуми! – пленник вдруг вскочил, насколько позволяли связанные руки, горящими глазами уставившись на актера. Если бы не проделанная шпионская работа – Недзуми не узнал бы его: волосы поседели, и это к шестнадцати годам, на щеке – шрам, уходящий к шее и вниз под рубашку. – Недзуми, ведь это ты?! С тобой все в порядке! Я так рад, что тебе удалось спастись! Я боялся, что тебя все равно поймали и…  
\- Как ты можешь помнить меня? – у актера отбило все желание шутить. – Мы виделись один раз в жизни.  
\- Да, - кивнул парень. – Четыре года назад. Что ты здесь делаешь?! Что, если тебя схватят?!  
\- Пришел вернуть тебе долг, Шион, - усмехнувшись, актер извлек из складок платья небольшой нож.   
\- Нет, - пленник отодвинулся к стене. – Ты представляешь, что начнется, когда они поймут, что случилось? Хочешь, чтобы за тобой началась охота?  
\- Чего я точно не хочу, так это оставлять тебя здесь. Тебя убьют, Шион. Королю надоело терпеть Ваши выходки, Ваше Высочество.   
\- Почему ты так решил? – стушевался парень.  
\- Не решил. Знаю. Так же как и то, что ты именно в этой комнате… Ладно, давай я избавлю тебя от веревок. Будешь выполнять мои указания, пока мы не выберемся отсюда, понял?   
\- Да, - согласился Шион, поворачиваясь спиной, подставляя веревку ножу в руках спасителя. Недзуми прикусил губу – ну вот что стоит сейчас воткнуть ему нож в спину? В кого он такой доверчивый, да и с чего доверять, если они виделись единожды еще в детстве? Проучить бы, да времени нет.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда раздевайся, - серьезно приказал Недзуми. – Наденешь кое-что другое.

Глядя на него, актер понимал, что определенно не дурак режиссер их театра – Шион даже в платье и парике смотрелся как крестьянская дочка. Какие уж тут Офелии. На девушку ввиду нежного возраста был похож в сумерках – и ладно, сгодится.   
Охрана у выхода проявила беспокойство:  
\- Я думал, Вы задержитесь у нас дольше, принцесса, - в шутку бросил офицер, оценивающе разглядывая Недзуми. Актер улыбнулся, процитировав строчку из «Макбета»:  
\- «В отношении распутства -  
вино вещь предательская, лукавая. Само ставит на дыбы, само  
заставляет падать силами. Само обольщает, само уличает в  
обмане.»   
Охранники громогласно заржали, хлопнув гостя по плечу, перевели взгляд на «спутницу». Кроме платья и парика на Шионе был плащ с капюшоном, сейчас опущенный чуть ли не до носа. Офицер заинтересованно приблизился.  
\- Моя служанка стесняется. Она еще девушка, так что…  
\- Девушка, говорите, - оценивающе прикинул офицер, едва ли не облизываясь. Недзуми мысленно выругался, ощутимо толкнул мужчину в бок, пока он еще не попытался заглянуть под капюшон.  
\- Эй, - окликнул актер, - Девушка. Но еще и моя служанка, так что оставьте мне ее пока невинной. В конце концов, я же не в последний раз в замке. Вам ведь проблемы ни к чему?  
Офицер покорно отступил, Шион молча, судорожно вцепившись в ворот плаща, шмыгнул вслед за актером к выходу.

\- Почему нас выпустили? – уже на улице, откинув капюшон, спросил взволнованный спасенный.  
\- Я пришел не один. С девушкой. Хотя ты и будешь повыше нее, но они не обратили внимания. Уж я подсуетился, чтобы на входе все их внимание было приковано ко мне, - актер изящным жестом откинул назад пряди парика.   
\- А та девушка? – переспросил Шион. Недзуми вздохнул:  
\- За нее можешь не волноваться. Выбралась. Проворная, как сучка, - актер засмеялся, снова повернулся к спасенному. – Не волнуйся. Иди не спеша, так мы меньше привлекаем внимание. Конечно, стоило бы избавиться от этого платья, но что поделать, в его складках не уместилось бы еще и мужской одежды. Все же повезло, что эти охранники не решили тебя пощупать, иначе все к чертям рухнуло бы. Пришлось бы бежать.  
\- Недзуми… Зачем ты меня спас?  
\- Я же сказал – вернуть долг. Говори мягче, ты все-таки в платье.  
\- Но как ты узнал, что мне нужна помощь? – шепотом продолжал расспросы Шион. Недзуми раздраженно цокнул языком:  
\- Ты помешал казни. Прошел слух, что тебя заперли. Остальное дело техники – вскоре я узнал и, что тебе самому грозит казнь.  
\- Он не пролил бы королевскую кровь… Я имею ввиду – во мне же и его кровь тоже и…  
\- Думаешь, я не узнал этого за четыре года? – Недзуми начинал сердиться. – Но ты не наследный принц. Ты и принц-то… Король не был скреплен браком с твоей матерью. Но забрал тебя к себе. Зачем?.. Наверное, в ту ночь, когда ты спас меня, ты решил, что мы похожи. Так?  
\- Я уже говорил тебе. Я не смог оставить тебя умирать, вот и все.  
\- И скольких Вы с тех пор спасли, Ваше Высочество?  
\- Прекрати издеваться! – вспылил Шион.   
\- А что, тут только ты можешь задавать вопросы? – поддел Недзуми, улыбаясь уже без особой доброжелательности. – Ответьте-ка мне лучше, принц, почему вы седой?  
Шион немного помолчал, глядя на него как обиженный ребенок, затем отвернулся, буркнув:  
\- Поседел.  
Недзуми чуть не рассмеялся этому капризному тону. Как есть – принц. Будет еще с ним проблем – не на перине же спать, небось слуги каждую ночь кровать проверяют, не набежало ли клопов.   
\- В городе оставаться нельзя, сам понимаешь. У меня припасены лошади. Остановимся в гостинице где-нибудь на тракте, желательно на окраине, а то и вовсе от городов подальше. Потерпите несколько часов в седле, Ваше Высочество?  
\- Я сказал, хватит издеваться! – снова сорвался на громкий голос Шион, но тут же потупился, осмотрелся, кивнул: - Потерплю.  
\- Хорошо. У меня припасены одежда, деньги, еда… Сколько тебя не кормили, а?  
Шион промолчал, хотя от внимательного актера и не укрылось, как он сглотнул. «Часов двенадцать, наверное. Вот и славно, не будет придираться, что перекусить ему только хлеб с молоком». 

Постоялый двор они нашли уже ближе к полудню. Шион не жаловался, хотя и видно было, что дальняя дорога для него непривычна и утомительна. Недзуми успокоился, будто его ноша стала легче ровно в половину.  
Комнату взяли одну на двоих, принц снова без возражений поднялся вслед за актером. Оказавшись за закрытой дверью с радостью скинул с себя дорожный плащ и вздрогнул, когда Недзуми за локоть развернул его к себе, рассматривая. Льняная рубашка Шиону явно была велика, брюки держались только на завязках.  
\- Кожа да кости, - прокомментировал актер. – Седые волосы. Шрам. В жизни бы не поверил, что ты королевских кровей. Если бы не твои особые приметы, мы быстро бы затерялись.   
Когда Недзуми поддел рубашку парня, снимая ее, Шион вцепился в его руку, стиснув зубы, едва ли не с вызовом посмотрел в глаза. Это рассмешило.  
\- Хочу посмотреть, как далеко идет шрам, - склонив голову на бок, объяснил Недзуми, глядя на спасенного блестящими глазами. Шион его руку не отпустил:  
\- Через все тело. Вниз по левой ноге.   
\- Ооо. Как интересно взглянуть! – Недзуми снова дернул ткань, рубашка треснула, Шион попытался вырваться, но его удачно подтолкнули к кровати, на которую он повалился, споткнувшись. – И правда... По всему телу. И по ноге, говоришь?  
Актер подцепил завязки штанов, но Шион на этот раз зубами вцепился в другую его руку. Недзуми зашипел от боли, наклонился ближе к уху принца, зашептав:  
\- Я тебя спас. Помнишь? Ты же сам понимаешь, какая опасность нам обоим теперь грозит? Тогда хватит изображать девственника. Или ты считаешь, что я не заслуживаю от тебя благодарности? Все-таки «королевская кровь».   
Шион отпустил, отвернулся, перестав сопротивляться, без особого желания отозвался:  
\- Нет, ты прав… Я тебе… должен.   
\- Вот и славно, - похвалил Недзуми, снова вернувшись к завязкам брюк и тут же выгнулся, получив сильный удар в живот. Спустя секунду Шион уже поправлял одежду, стоя в полуметре от кровати, с сожалением осматривая дыру на рубашке, спокойно уведомив:  
\- Ты сам сказал, что спас меня, потому что чувствовал себя должником. Не мог же я обременять тебя еще одним долгом.   
\- Сукин сын, - прохрипел Недзуми, приподнимаясь. Удар был не такой уж и сильный, скорее обидный. Шион резко повернулся к нему с серьезным лицом, потребовав:  
\- Забери свои слова обратно.  
\- К тому же маменькин сынок, - актер встал, сложив руки на груди.   
\- Возьми свои слова обратно, Недзуми! – сжал кулаки принц. – Моя мама…  
Дверь чуть не вышибло, оба парня вздрогнули от неожиданности. Недзуми тут же достал нож, перешел в боевую стойку, в то время как Шион растерялся, отступив в глубь комнаты.   
\- Чтоб тебя черти побрали, крыса! Открывай, пока я тут переполох не поднял!  
Актер как будто успокоился, хотя вид его и стал более кислый. Он открыл дверь, впуская внутрь, казалось бы, совсем ребенка. Гость был его на две головы ниже, темные длинные волосы свалялись, спускаясь на спину. Дверь захлопнулась, Недзуми без особого энтузиазма представил:  
\- Инукаши.   
\- Твою мать, сучий потрох! Да что ты себе позволяешь?! Я выбраться смог только когда там переполох поднялся! И представляешь – они сразу догадались, кого искать! Меня радует только, как же они тебя натянут, когда найдут. О, привет. Так Ваше Высочество - это Вы? Приметная внешность.   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты помог им напасть на мой след, притащившись сюда?! – Недзуми, казалось, решил сорваться на госте.  
\- Дебил что ли совсем?! Они пошли по ложному следу. Я свое дело пока еще знаю.  
\- Вы друзья? – опешил Шион.  
\- Друзья?! Мы?! – возмутился Инукаши. – С этим хлыщем? Да он мне просто платит. А я делаю грязную работу. Грязная работа – моя стихия. Так что скажи спасибо – именно я разнюхал, что на тебя топор точат!  
\- Ты без моих денег и пальцем бы не пошевелил, так что не вводи его в заблуждение, - потребовал Недзуми.   
\- Да я и не претендую. Мальчик твой. Молодец. Отжал себе принца. Только проще было бы кого с улицы отмыть, уж его-то не стали бы искать со всеми собаками. Но вам же в театре только принцев да королей подавай.  
\- В театре? – переспросил Шион, растерянно переводя взгляд с одного собеседника на другого. Инукаши сложился от смеха:  
\- Нет, он просто любит в платье по улицам гулять.   
Недзуми перехватил «делового партнера» за капюшон, чуть ли не вышвырнул из комнаты, несмотря на сопротивление и протестующие крики.  
\- Это… Ничего? – опешил принц.  
\- От него так просто не отделаться. Снимет тоже комнату, я ему достаточно плачу. А то и вовсе заночует на сеновале. Ему не привыкать… И правда скотина, все настроение ни к черту… Давай спать что ли. Если не боишься, - Недзуми сверкнул коварной ухмылкой. Шион насупился:  
\- Вот еще. 

Проснулся Недзуми уже ночью. Где-то внизу шумела подвыпившая компания, за окном ухала ночная птица.   
Вымотавшийся за день, да и за время своего заключения наверняка, Шион все еще негромко посапывал, скрючившись в кровати. Актер нахмурился – ему такая доверчивость была непонятна. На что парень надеется? Почему так просто доверяет и не боится снова быть прижатым к кровати? Совсем страх потерял? И почему не дрожал? Ведь это нормальная реакция – даже если выбрался, даже если взял ситуацию в руки – его все-таки едва не изнасиловали. Не был он похож на того, чье самообладание не дало бы трещину в такой стрессовой ситуации, принц же выглядел чуть более взволнованным и все.  
Неправильно было бы просто сказать, что познакомились они четыре года назад. Нет. Недзуми жил только потому, что четыре года назад судьба свела их вместе.   
Ему было двенадцать. Он знал, что его убьют, как только до него дойдет очередь. Не сказать, чтобы отчаялся, но надежды не видел. Что конец близок, Недзуми понял, когда перестали приносить даже ту скудную еду, что давали до этого. И тогда он сбежал. Камеры не рассчитаны на детей двенадцати лет, только поэтому удалось выбраться, сильно оцарапав бок. Из тюрьмы, в ночь – но не дальше. А потом, когда его почти снова поймали, была открывшаяся дверь и ребенок на пороге, его ровесник, который, не разбираясь, шепотом позвал: «Сюда», и Недзуми так же не думая скользнул в комнату.   
\- Нет, здесь никого не было, - спокойно соврал постучавшимся охранникам Шион, глядя на них снизу вверх сонными глазами. Затем запер дверь, вернулся к кровати, под которой спрятался спасенный.  
\- Они ушли. Вылезай.  
Мальчик выскочил, рванулся к двери, но принц поймал его за руку, шепотом сообщив:  
\- Они не будут искать здесь. А там будут. Останься. Ты наверняка голоден. У тебя кровь. Я не сдам тебя, не волнуйся.  
И глаза у него при этим были такими искренними.  
А что оставалось Недзуми? Уходить туда, где его точно поймают? Уж если этот парень и хотел его сдать, сразу сообщил бы охране. В конце концов – чем черт не шутит.   
Бинтов не было, и пришлось распороть шелковую рубашку принца. Конечно, Недзуми не знал тогда, кто его спас. Мальчик просто представился как Шион. Мало ли, кто живет во дворце, в конце концов комната была не такой уж роскошной. Конечно, на простого слугу он не был похож, но, может, сын какого-нибудь герцога или графа. Недзуми тогда слишком устал, чтобы думать. Но что больше всего запомнилось – сияющие глаза спасителя. Настоящее счастье от того, что смог помочь. Никто и никогда больше потом не был к Недзуми так бескорыстно добр, как этот мальчик.  
Однако утром беглец покинул комнату и затихший дворец.   
Сначала у Недзуми и самого было достаточно проблем, все-таки беспризорнику на улицах приходилось несладко. Потом, когда стал сильнее - пытался найти свое место, не вечно же по подвалам скитаться.   
О том, кто же его спаситель, он узнал не так давно, хотя и не забывал его. Он не ненавидел Шиона. Как бы ни приходилось тяжело – этот парень подарил ему жизнь. Дороже этого не было ничего.   
Когда он узнал, что принц и сам попал в беду и на грани казни – что-то перевернулось. Это было опасно. Можно было оставить все, как есть, сказав себе, что просто хранишь дар того мальчика – свою жизнь. Но Недзуми не смог. Он ни за что не позволил бы Шиону погибнуть, говоря себе, что несправедливо не протянуть руку помощи тому, кто спас тебя, хотя для принца тогда это и было не так сложно. К тому же он все четыре года лелеял надежду снова увидеть своего спасителя. Показать, что вырос, окреп, что уже не та раненая крыса, что попала к нему в комнату четыре года назад. Стать защитой, опорой.  
На деле, впрочем, получилось совсем не по-рыцарски. Да и черт бы с ним, просто нашло что-то в тот момент. Это показавшееся хрупким тело захотелось не просто защищать – подчинить, покорить, взять пусть даже силой. И это и в самом деле никак не вязалось ни с теорией «Я просто вернул тебе долг», ни с «Хочу тоже сделать для него что-то хорошее». Сейчас, глядя на светлую макушку спящего парня, Недзуми понимал, что дал слабину и на Шионе же решил отыграться, доказав, кто слабее. Может, хотел оттолкнуть его от себя, чтобы и самого не тянуло, а может, менее благородные мотивы «если один раз переспать, можно будет выкинуть его из головы» - Недзуми и сам не знал точно. В любом случае, ему нужно было больше информации: о себе и своем отношении к этому парню.  
Актер вздохнул и отвернулся лицом к стене, лишь бы только не видеть спокойно спящего принца. Сейчас Шион раздражал – за ним стража гонится, его чуть не изнасиловал человек, который и сейчас в нескольких сантиметрах от него, а он тут знай себе спит спокойно. Совсем в своем дворце под охраной страх потерял. Просто избалованный комфортом мальчишка.   
Шион заворочался во сне, застонал, потом вдруг порывом прижался к спине актера, ткнулся носом в лопатки. Недзуми забыл, как дышать. Замер, стараясь не спугнуть и не понимая, что происходит. И жест этот был неожиданно для него так приятен и необычен… Актер не был девственником, но почему-то от этого невинного и даже детского жеста все внутри захолонуло.   
Но, среди ночи, в темной комнате вдруг раздался сонный голос принца, счастливо промямлившего:  
\- Мамочка…  
В миг все положительные эмоции сменились гневом и, развернувшись, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы не спугнуть мгновение, Недзуми пинком скинул Его Высочество с кровати на пол. Послышался сдавленный полувскрик-полувсхлип, затем негромкое:  
\- Больно… За что?  
\- Ты во сне лез ко мне в штаны и целоваться. Я просто прекратил домогательства, - с кровати отозвался Недзуми, зевая и закрываясь одеялом почти с головой.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Итак, - Инукаши, как всегда, явился словно из ниоткуда. Недзуми не удивился: он и сам так умел, и у него это получалось даже лучше по его скромному мнению. – Каков мальчик в постели?  
Актер встал спиной к перилам, опершись о них:  
\- Сопит громко. Маму зовет.   
Инукаши рассмеялся:  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты ничего с ним не сделал. После всей этой подготовки, я думал, ты его завалишь прямо в камере, не развязывая.   
Они стояли на втором этаже постоялого двора. Внизу, в помещении, отведенном под трактир, которое отлично отсюда проглядывалось, было шумно. В отличие от Недзуми, Инукаши с интересом наблюдал за поведением Шиона среди этого сброда. Пока принц только оправдывался, пытаясь что-то объяснить здоровенному детине, теснившему его к остальной компании. Актер интереса не проявлял, даже глаза театрально прикрыл.   
\- Говоришь так, будто мне очень уж нужно это тщедушное тело. У нас были счеты, я их сравнял.   
\- О, и теперь не собираешься его выручать? Тогда тебе нужно было все-таки что-нибудь сделать с ним вчера, потому что эти парни, кажется, готовы разложить его прямо здесь. Ну или дотащат до ближайшего сарая. Чем он им так приглянулся? А, я знаю. У тебя созрел план. Ты вырываешь его из их грязных похотливых рук, он плачет у тебя на груди, понимает, какой в сравнении с этими свиньями ты весь благородный и добрый, и без разговоров подставляет тебе задницу? Прекрасно, Недзуми. Только не стой на виду тогда. Он уже раз пятнадцать так печально посмотрел на твою спину. И, я думаю, самое время прийти ему на помощь.   
Стало громче, послышался грохот. Недзуми дернулся, но ничего делать не стал, оставшись на месте. Какая разница, что произойдет с этим парнем? Он вернул ему долг, и хватит.   
И все же что-то неприятное клокотало внутри. Если он не может касаться Шиона, то почему это могут делать совершенно посторонние люди? Почему принц не поступит с ними так же? Или его смелость кончается там, где противников становится больше одного?  
Послышался крик, но не Шиона. Затем снова грохот, еще звуки драки, потом все стихло, остался только звук раздающихся на лестнице шагов. Инукаши старался не смеяться вслух, схватившись за живот. Принц остановился по правую сторону от актера, пристально глядя в лицо. Недзуми улыбнулся – искренне, довольно.   
\- Почему ты не помог? – спросил Шион. – Ждал, что я позову? Попрошу?  
\- Я бы и тогда не помог, - скучающе признался Недзуми, нагло глядя в глаза. – Я вернул тебе долг. Хватит. От тебя и так полно проблем. Не хватало мне еще толпы недоброжелателей. Кроме того, мне показалось, что они совсем не хотели тебя убивать. Брезгуете, принц?   
Шион отвернулся, словно не выдержав этого взгляда, молча ушел в их комнату.  
\- Вау, - прокомментировал Инукаши. – Ну теперь-то ты точно сможешь взять его только силой. Впрочем, у принца есть зубки. Что он, говоришь, ночью делал? Ты ведь не обиделся же, что он тебе не дал, решив отыграться? А, Недзуми?  
\- Если бы я захотел, - спокойно напомнил актер, - я бы все, что угодно сделал. Я – не те идиоты, что пытались его взять, полагаясь только на силу.   
\- Конечно, у тебя другие методы. Ты бы его уговорил.  
\- Однако, это интересно, - усмехнулся Недзуми, глядя на дверь их комнаты и пропустив колкость мимо ушей.   
\- Что именно?  
\- Его трясло.  
\- Естественно. Его только что чуть не поделило трое мордоворотов с большой дороги.  
\- Вот и я о том, - актер отлепился от перил, направляясь к двери с той же самоуверенной улыбкой.  
Он представлял Шиона сидящим напротив окна с надутыми от обиды губами. Принцы наверняка ведут себя так. Но спасенный им вчера парень лежал на кровати, закрыв глаза сгибом локтя. Поэтому место напротив окна, оседлав стул и находясь лицом к принцу, занял Недзуми.   
\- Ты сразу меня узнал, Шион. Хотя я сильно изменился. Да к тому же был в платье и парике.  
\- Я почему-то знал, что ты придешь, - ответил принц, не убирая руку.  
\- Тогда?  
\- Да.   
\- И? Ты хотел увидеть меня? Зачем?  
\- Зачем? – измученным голосом отозвался Шион. – Не знаю.   
\- Почему ты вчера сопротивлялся? Ты ведь не боялся меня.   
Шион молчал, не шевелясь. Дышал он тяжело, иногда сглатывая, и наблюдательный Недзуми наконец отвлекся от допроса, заподозрив неладное.  
\- Эй?! С тобой все в порядке?  
Шион убрал руку от глаз, попытался встать, но вдруг перегнулся, схватившись за живот, и его стошнило на пол.

У принца был жар, его мутило, комната плыла. Недзуми злился от того, что приходилось менять холодный компресс на его лбу, но в то же время волновался. Больше не за Шиона, схватившего простуду, сколько за то, что если остаться здесь, все еще так близко к столице – их могут найти. Не вечно же преследователей будет вести ложный след.   
Принц не бредил. Дышал только неровно, глубоко.  
\- Как ты умудрился так захворать? – проворчал Недзуми, сидя на кровати около больного.  
\- Не знаю. Прости, что пришлось убирать.   
\- Подумаешь. Мне не привыкать к грязи… Сколько ты провел в той камере?   
\- Не знаю.   
\- Скорее всего, там и простыл.   
\- Недзуми, не уходи.  
\- Я тут сижу, - попытался выглядеть рассерженным актер. – Не ухожу. Ясно? Все в порядке.  
Шион повернулся на бок и вдруг заплакал, зарываясь носом в одеяло.  
\- Эй. Ты чего? – всполошился Недзуми.   
\- Я ведь умру, да? Умру, так и не увидев маму… Я ведь только встретил тебя. Это не честно! Я все эти годы так мечтал увидеть тебя, поговорить с тобой, а вместо этого…  
\- Тск, - цыкнул Недзуми. – Не болел, что ли, никогда? От этого никто еще не умирал. Схожу, принесу тебе какого-нибудь порошка или травки, чем там это лечится, и будет все в порядке!  
На том, чтобы вызвать лекаря, настоял хозяин гостинцы, опасавшийся чумы или оспы. Недзуми пришлось подчиниться, чтобы их не выгнали. Но лысый лекарь, выйдя из комнаты, скорбно и отрицательно покачал головой, ошарашив:  
\- Это не простуда. Он умирает.   
Шиона рвало уже кровью. Его приходилось поить водой, которая тут же оказывалась на полу вперемешку с желчью. Недзуми заперся с ним, не желая никого пускать. Теперь было не до театральных представлений и не до преследователей. Если его найдут рядом с трупом этого мальчика – пусть. Шион спас ему жизнь, будет справедливо, если он умрет следом.   
Принца лихорадило, но он все еще оставался вменяем. Дрожал под одеялом и ничего больше не говорил, зная о своей обреченности.   
\- Это они тебя отравили, - протирая его лоб влажным полотенцем, прошептал Недзуми, погладил по волосам. – Не умирай, слышишь. Ты не видел маму, сам сказал. Ведь хочешь же ее увидеть? И мы с тобой только встретились. Я тоже помнил тебя все эти годы… Для меня ты значишь, наверное, даже больше, чем я для тебя.   
Шион смотрел молча, вытянул руку из-под одеяла, Недзуми накрыл ее своей, положил голову на пропахшую болезнью простынь.   
\- Упрямый гаденыш ты, вот кто, - беззлобно отозвался актер. – Ты девственник?  
Принц кивнул. Сил смущаться не было.   
\- Из-за того, что вчера оттолкнул, так девственником и умрешь.  
\- Я не хотел так, - шепотом ответил Шион.   
\- Но я ведь не противен тебе, так?  
\- Да. Я помнил тебя еще маленьким ребенком… Все представлял, каким же ты вырос. Ты очень красивый, Недзуми.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Не только внешне. То, как ты держишься, как двигаешься, как ведешь себя… Это завораживает. Словно мой сон сбылся… Я не хочу, чтобы все кончалось так. Слышишь?.. – на глаза Шиона снова навернулись слезы. – Не так. Не теперь. Не здесь. Хочу, чтобы у нас было время. Говорить-говорить-говорить… Хочу узнать о тебе больше. Я не хочу умирать… Не хочу…  
Недзуми забрался на кровать, лег к стенке, снова взял Шиона за руку, обнял, провел руками по волосам.  
\- Извини, что утром не помог… Я злился на вчера. Думал, пусть делают с ним что хотят, может, тогда разницу поймет между мной и этим быдлом… Я не смог бы, наверное, выдержать и, если бы они правда тебя потащили куда-то, я бы…  
\- Хватит. Недзуми, расскажи о себе. Пожалуйста, лучше о себе.   
У самого края актер становился как никогда искренним. Ему думалось, что так и заканчивается эта история, и прежде, чем это произойдет, он поймет, что держит за руку еще не окоченевший труп. Вот она, еще одна рана на всю его жизнь, и никакой надежды впереди теперь.  
\- О чем тебе рассказать?  
\- Что было после того, как ты сбежал?..  
Говорить об этом было мерзко. Но умирающему Шиону он мог довериться:  
\- Ничего хорошего. До зимы мыкался по помойкам, отбирал объедки у псов бродячих. Потом попал к какой-то ведьме вроде как в прислугу. Лупила, кормила впроголодь, но кормила. А к весне карга копыта отбросила – я опять один остался… Но к тому моменту меня уже перестали искать. А потом я увидел театр. Бродячих актеров. Это было так волшебно, и в то же время… так страшно и грустно. Прошлое вспомнилось. Еще до тюрьмы. До того, как пришел твой папаша и всех моих родственников вырезал. Когда было на кого положиться, кому защитить, уложить в теплую кровать сытого, пожалеть… Так разревелся. Актеры думали, что я потерялся. Кроме того, война ведь только недавно кончилась, приняли за беженца. Взяли к себе. Сначала «подай-принеси». Кормили, правда, лучше… А потом я и до сцены добрался.  
\- Ты актер? – удивленно прошептал Шион. Взгляд его уже блуждал, с трудом фокусируясь на лице собеседника.  
\- Можно и так сказать… Многого натерпелся. И в театре тоже. Не хочу рассказывать – мерзко это все… Но именно благодаря театру я смог прийти к тебе. Сначала не до этого было, но как на ноги встал – я искал тебя. Сначала и не верил, что ты принц. К тому же в ту нашу встречу ты был еще шатеном. Но потом… Я подумал, что да, только этот мальчишка может так себя вести. Я думал, что ты не захочешь пойти со мной. Принц же. А мне рядом с тобой находиться опасно было. Я такой идиот… Придумал себе там что-то. Весь такой красивый и к тебе в сад. Принц и беглый преступник – какая романтичная парочка, да, Шион?..  
Больному, похоже, было уже не до того. Он сглотнул, кивнул, глядя будто бы в пустоту. И Недзуми понял – Шион пытается слушать, держаться, но происходящие в его организме болезненные и неприятные процессы требуют больше внимания, чем эта речь. Понял и не стал продолжать. Просто обнял, насколько мог мягко, осторожно пригладив волосы. В комнате стоял отвратительный, удушливый запах болезни, и актер вспомнил, что в жизни смерть не так высокопарна, как на сцене. Он давно это знал, но никогда не думал, что это может случиться с Шионом. С мальчиком, который заменял ему религию все это время – будешь вести себя хорошо и не высовываться, будешь сильным и сможешь встретиться с ним. И тогда наступит его аналог рая – он больше не будет один.   
И вот тебе реальность. Больше не будет рая.

Недзуми не спал всю ночь, прислушиваясь к тому, дышит ли принц, и отчаянно боясь, что в какой-то момент послышится хрип, Шион замрет, и сделать уже ничего нельзя будет.  
Но к утру дыхание выровнялось, жар спал, парень казался просто заснувшим. Сидящий на кровати в предрассветной мути Недзуми, не отрывая от лица больного глаз, вдруг подумал: вдруг это то самое затишье, как перед бурей, как перед смертью? Вдруг Шиону снится мама. Не он, Недзуми, которого этот парень когда-то спас, а та самая призрачная мама, которую так и не получится снова увидеть.   
Но чем дальше, тем больше Недзуми чувствовал себя так, будто в его руках ваялась новая жизнь из сломанного и полумертвого, как казалось, принца. К вечеру произошло совсем уж чудо – Шион очнулся, попросил воды, смог сесть, выпил с жадностью, затем осмотрелся и, сам удивляясь этому факту, спросил:  
\- Я живой?  
\- Ты не мертвый, - подтвердил осторожно Недзуми. И не знал, радоваться ему или злиться от того, каким открытым был вчера, как выложил всего себя этому человеку, а тот взял и не умер.  
\- Я чувствую себя лучше, - улыбнулся счастливо принц. Недзуми ответил на это своей хищной улыбкой, поднялся со стула, переместился на кровать, оседлав бедра Шиона:  
\- Вот и хорошо. Значит, не умрешь девственником.   
\- Я бы не советовал этого делать, если не хочешь, чтобы меня в процессе стошнило тебе за шиворот. Не самое эротичное зрелище.  
\- Я поверну тебя спиной, и блюй в подушки, - развел руками Недзуми, наблюдая за реакцией принца. Тот нахмурился:  
\- Все равно я совсем не так себе это представлял. Так что – не будем.  
\- Не так? И как же ты себе это представлял? – почти издевательски промурлыкал актер, наклоняясь ниже. Его пьянила мысль о том, что этот мальчишка выжил. А вместе со злостью на него за то же – создавала совершенно сумасшедшее, лихорадочное ощущение где-то в районе живота.  
\- Для начала: я должен был быть сверху, - почти зло бросил Шион, и тут же густо покраснел, сообразив, как это звучало. Закрыл лицо руками, пока актер хохотал, запрокинув голову.  
\- Мечтай, - отсмеявшись, почти серьезно бросил Недзуми, тут же перехватив ворот рубашки Шиона. Не сразу, постепенно, ночной ужас отпускал обоих, и они шутили, актер и вовсе ликовал, мысленно благодаря своего седого Бога за то, что тот не бросил его в этом отвратительном мире одного. Бог же всячески отпихивался, но стоило коснуться его губ своими – ошеломленно замер, словно решив стать памятнику самому себе – авось странный адепт успокоится и отстанет, от статуи-то. Впрочем, достаточно было взяться за завязки штанов, как Шион снова завозился, разорвал поцелуй, практически пожаловался:  
\- Ты пользуешься тем, что я еще слаб!   
\- Ты всегда слаб. Но не волнуйтесь, Ваше Высочество, я буду Вас защищать. Теперь буду. Но не от себя.   
Как ни хотелось сказать, что губы эти были как мед или розы, но у поцелуя был неприятный кислый вкус, да и сам принц еще хранил тот самый, невыносимо терпкий запах болезни. Пришлось сдаться, отпустить ворот рубашки и развести руки в жесте «сдаюсь».  
\- Тебе не мешало бы помыться.   
\- Я сказал, что чувствую себя лучше, но не уверен, что могу нормально передвигаться. Еще спать очень хочется… Недзуми, я ведь не умру? Все уже закончилось?   
\- Как знать, - покачал головой актер, оседлал стул. – От отравления теперь вряд ли… Но время идет, а мы все еще остаемся в этом городе. У тебя приметная внешность, ты успел наделать шума. Хотя бы этого крысятника не покидал.  
\- Сколько у нас еще есть времени?   
\- Нисколько. Мы должны были еще вчера свалить отсюда. Я не уверен, что они не нападут на этот след. А я надеялся быть уже далеко, когда в этот город нагрянут. А ты даже в ванную дойти не можешь, не то, что верхом скакать…   
\- Прости… - Шион опустил голову, уставился на свои руки.  
\- Да что уж тут… Связался на свою голову. Знал, на что иду. Но если бы не Вы, Ваше Высочество, меня бы здесь сейчас не было, - Недзуми помолчал, глядя в сторону, затем прибавил:  
\- Надо перестать звать тебя «Ваше Высочество». Решат, конечно, что шучу – тряпки на тебе совсем не королевские, но мало ли…   
Шион повернулся на бок, завернулся в одеяло.  
\- Ты голоден? – решил проявить заботу Недзуми. Принц отрицательно промычал:  
\- Нет.   
\- Точно? Ты со вчерашнего дня не ел. Надо будет хотя бы бульон выпить, иначе мы тут надолго застрянем. Вылечиться вылечишься, но будешь уже от недостатка сил валяться.  
\- Хорошо, - снова не оборачиваясь отозвался Шион, без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма. Недзуми недовольно цыкнул, встал, подошел к его кровати, коснулся седых волос, и принц удивленно обернулся.  
\- Ты не виноват, - заверил актер, пригладив его макушку. – Это они виноваты… Не знаю, кто именно тебя пытался отравить, но скоро это будет уже не важно. Мы будем далеко отсюда. Нас не найдут. И в этом «далеко», Шион, мы будем вместе. Не знаю, как ты, а я этого, кажется, всегда хотел. Мне наплевать, кто ты и каких кровей, пока я могу быть рядом.  
Шион смущенно закрыл половину лица одеялом, но, похоже, успокоился. Для него слова звучали как «Будь ты хоть сыном крестьянина, я буду рядом». А Недзуми даже не подумал, как именно его поймут и поймут ли вообще, но, говоря это, имел в виду «Мне наплевать, что ты сын того человека. Он лишил меня всего и собирался убить. А ты меня спас. И пусть тебе это ничего не стоило – ты вполне мог не открывать дверь и не брать на себя этот груз. Испугаться. Но ты этого не сделал. Ты другой».   
У Шиона не хватило бы сил в ту ночь откровений рассказать Недзуми, что происходило после его выходки со спасением пленного. Да он и не стал бы рассказывать – он готов был уйти, не обременяя этого человека ответственностью за то, что легло на плечи принца за спасенную жизнь. А волосы… Мало ли проблем у принцев. Недзуми ведь сам сказал, что первые пару лет ничего не знал ни о личности, ни о судьбе своего спасителя.


	3. Chapter 3

Чувство опасности у Недзуми было прямо-таки крысиное, и о том, что что-то не так, он догадался, только ступив на порог постоялого двора. Хозяин как всегда возился около кухни, покрикивал на слуг, но и с ним было что-то не то, и само это место, кажется, пропахло опасностью. Будь он один – развернулся бы и пропал, бросив в комнате вещи и деньги. Но на этот раз его ждало кое-что куда более ценное, что нужно было вытащить любой ценой, хоть даже самому угодив в ловушку.  
Недзуми, безразлично жуя на ходу яблоко, с небольшим свертком продуктов поднялся по лестнице, двигаясь обычным прогулочным шагом, у двери на секунду остановился, специально задержавшись на лишнюю секунду, а затем ударил, открывая дверь с ноги, швырнул пакет с продуктами в появившееся в проеме лицо, которое не задело, потому что обладатель его держался на безопасном расстоянии от двери. Затем пригнулся, просто на всякий случай, скользнул в комнату и вынужден был замереть, едва не напоровшись на лезвие короткого ножа, оставшееся у его глаза. Дверь негромко закрылась. У выхода, судя по звукам, кто-то отплевывался, матеря разбившего ему нос дверью мальчишку. Недзуми разочарованно цыкнул – пятеро. На двух больше, чем количество народа, с которым мог бы справиться он в таком тесном пространстве и при наличии у них заложника.   
Шион сидел на стуле у окна, по обеим сторонам от него по два человека. Одеты пришельцы были не бедно, хотя и по-походному практично. Совсем не похоже, что они здесь с мирными целями – принц был бледнее обычного, попытался вскочить, но его сильной рукой усадили на место.  
\- А вот и наш спаситель. Тут порешим или с собой захватим? Очень уж не охота по такой жаре голову с собой в мешке волочить.   
\- Стойте, вам ведь я нужен! Меня спас вовсе не этот человек! – Шион попытался вскочить, но его подсечкой заставили сесть на место. Принц зашипел от боли, но продолжил:  
– Он тут не при чем! Я его не знаю.  
\- Конечно. Люди просто так вышибают двери в чужие номера.   
\- А я грабитель, - принял правила игры Недзуми, но его наглая улыбка выдавала обоих с головой. – Смотрю, ребята развлекаются, подумал, может, и мне тут дело найдется.   
Получил удар под дых, рухнул на пол, согнувшись и пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Недзуми!  
\- Не знакомы, значит, - прокомментировал стоящий по центру комнаты прямо напротив актера детина, перекидывая нож в другую руку. Наемник с разбитым носом наконец приблизился, чтобы пнуть обидчика под ребра со всей ненавистью, после чего констатировал:  
\- Пришить. За одним всяко удобнее следить, чем за двумя.   
Корчась на полу, Недзуми оценивал ситуацию. С принцем они обращаются без всякого почтения, если бы тот сопротивлялся чуть больше – сейчас так же рядом харкался бы кровью, но и убивать его, похоже, не будут. Значит, отец велел привезти Шиона живым, но не обязательно невредимым.   
\- Зачем сразу пришивать-то? – спросил тот, что с ножом, приподнимая Недзуми за волосы, чтобы разглядеть лицо. - Раз сам король не побрезговал, нам тоже не стоит отказываться от такого удовольствия.   
Шион, кажется, побледнел еще больше, снова вскочил, но стоящий справа от него снова, не глядя, перехватил мальчишку за волосы и швырнул обратно на жалобно заскрипевший табурет.   
\- Неплохо. Убить всегда успеем, - согласился наемник с разбитым носом, сплюнув кровь на пол.   
\- Подождите, - нервно окликнул Шион, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Не трогайте его.  
\- Ты нам типа запрещаешь, что ли? С какого перепугу?   
\- Я не запрещаю. Я просто пытаюсь договориться. Вы отпускаете его, но я-то остаюсь.  
\- И что ты можешь? Думаешь, у тебя еще осталась какая-то власть? Думаешь, что папочка тебя просто отшлепает и вернет в свою комнату? – проворчал «разбитый нос» презрительно. – Если бы это было так, нам бы не сказали «не церемониться». Что у тебя есть, сосунок? Больше, чем твой папаня, ты нам заплатить не сможешь.  
«Как же они пренебрежительно о короле… Выбрал без ошибки – для них нет никаких титулов или священной голубой крови. Эти и убили бы, будь такой приказ,» - снова мысленно отметил Недзуми.   
\- У меня пока еще осталось мое тело, - серьезно предложил Шион, и актер в этот миг чуть не вскочил от изумления – серьезный тон и в то же время достойный дешевой шлюхи. Что за херня происходит? Его Шион никогда не был таким. Его Шиону положено краснеть, сидеть смирно, руки на коленях, и ожидать, когда Недзуми встанет, раскидает всех пятерых и спасет его. Его Шион ведь не знал, что актер этого не может.  
Боров с разбитым носом рассмеялся, забрызгав слюной:  
\- Ты правда, что ли, такой дурак, как говорил папаша? В чем вас там воспитывают, ненормальных? Или ты из своей комнаты не выходил и мир только по рассказам мамочки знаешь?! Нас пятеро. Вы у нас в руках! Мы все, что хотим, можем сделать и, можешь не волноваться, повеселимся с обоими. Просто с этим надо что-то сейчас решать, а тебе еще с нами возвращаться, принц! О, принцев-то у меня еще не было, только уж извините, Ваше Величество, в рассказах по кабакам Вы будете принцессой, бабой, как и ваш незадачливый спаситель!  
\- Эй, погоди, - окликнул один из подельников, который стоял слева от Шиона. – Не спеши так. Грязных мальчишек по подворотням полно, а вот, скажем, принцы тебе частенько отсасывают? Чтобы ты при этом еще и не боялся без члена остаться.   
Недзуми почти слышно гневно зашипел. Шион ведь поверит, с него станется. Решит совершить самопожертвование, он же альтруист, ему же главное, чтобы актера отпустили. Вот только самого Недзуми, конечно, вряд ли отпускать собираются и, воспользовавшись принцем, просто рассмеются в лицо, на требование освободить подельника. Но откуда же Шион это поймет? Ему слово этих людей наверняка кажется нерушимым, а все вокруг - честными.  
«Все-таки надо было уложить его в первую же ночь», - с досадой утопленника, как об отложенном на завтра куске мяса, подумал актер. Пусть бы он потом замкнулся, пусть уже не открылся бы, шарахался, может, даже потерял какие-то зачатки чувств к актеру, но сейчас не был бы так наивен, понимал, из каких людей состоит этот мир. Считал Недзуми подонком и не предлагал сейчас себя вместо него. Да и, в конце концов, просто до зубного скрежета обидно было отдавать этим тварям его еще нетронутым.  
Этих людей вокруг него актер сейчас ненавидел, как никогда прежде. Для них Шион был просто «тело», никакой ценности, кроме этого, не представляя. Рано поседевший принц. И все. Они не знали, как ночами этот мальчик может так по-детски звать маму, не видели его утром, спокойного, отходящего от болезни, с аппетитом уминающего не особо густой суп, в конце концов не видели, как он улыбается, им и не нужна была его улыбка – скорее уж слезы. А ведь этот чертов альтруист наверняка будет плакать.   
Наемники тем временем многозначительно переглянулись, тот, что еще зажимал разбитый нос и у кого к Недзуми должно было быть больше всего претензий, словно великодушно согласился:  
\- Хорошо. Хотя и много чести, но ведь Вы все-таки Ваше Высочество, как ни крути, - его еще перепачканная в крови рука прошлась по светлым волосам и бледному лицу Шиона, замарав. И это стало последней каплей, чтобы Недзуми сорвался. Его ненависти хватило только развернуть руку ублюдка с ножом так, чтобы он сам же на свое лезвие напоролся, швырнуть его вперед на широкую спину касавшегося принца, броситься на третьего противника, но тогда на него кинулись двое сразу, которых уже нельзя было застать врасплох. Последний, еще стоявший на ногах, снова ухватил Шиона за плечо, вернув на место.  
Слабый, как девчонка. Беззащитный. Недзуми снова попытался вырваться, но получил такой удар под ребра, что чуть не распрощался с завтраком, отчаянно закашлявшись. Упасть ему не дали, подхватили, ударили еще раз в спину локтем, словно для профилактики, затем заломили руку за спину.   
Первый атакованный им хрипел на полу, с кашлем выплевывая кровь, внимания на него больше не обращали, второй, скинув почти уже труп товарища, поднимался, с деланным великодушием останавливая:  
\- Ну-ну, мы же пообещали. Заприте его пока в какой-нибудь каморке и возвращайтесь, а то все веселье пропустите.   
Недзуми вдруг почему-то разозлился на принца, решив, что если им доведется выбраться отсюда, сделает с Шионом все, что захочет, будет тот сопротивляться или нет, станут эти грязные ублюдки для него моральной травмой или… «Крысы» - почему-то вдруг с ненавистью мысленно обругал наемников Недзуми. Его за шкирку подняли, потащили к выходу. Все тот же, с разбитым носом, уже не дожидался, пока пленника выволокут, перехватил обманчиво-тонкое запястье, потащив принца к себе, бросив что-то вроде «Быстрее давай», пока еще не известно к кому обращаясь, и в момент, когда актер уперся, отказываясь покинуть комнату и уже зная, что его протест в следующую секунду сломят резким ударом под ребра, сзади раздался крик, затем грохот, и сам Недзуми, развернувшись, впечатал своего конвоира в стену всем телом так, что у того хрустнули кости.

\- Мне начинает казаться, что ты девственник потому, что оставляешь импотентами тех, кто пытается залезть к тебе в штаны, - негромко, но все же и не шепотом съехидничал Недзуми. – И? Когда ты заметил, что в тебе живет страшный монстр, убивающий все живое при попытке тебя трахнуть? А если бы ты был невзрачным – это перестало бы работать? Или на людей больше действует то, что ты полностью в их власти, чем внешность.  
\- Замолчи, - попросил Шион чуть слышно. Кажется, он даже дышать бояться. С четверыми в комнате справились, но тогда по лестнице загрохотали шаги подмоги, сбежавшейся на крик, пришлось сваливать, не ввязываясь в дальнейший бой. Да, народу для поимки принца наняли больше, чем для ареста опасной банды. Недзуми, точно знавший, что сейчас их, прячущихся под самой крышей чьего-то сарая среди ароматных охапок сена, никто не услышит, продолжал:  
\- Это как червячок на крючке рыбака. Вот вам наивный мальчик, к тому же принц. Кожа светлая, глаза наивные, сопротивляться не может, и, стоит его ударить – смотрит так обиженно, словно его никогда и не пороли. Как такому не сделать больно? Идеальная жертва садиста.  
\- Пожалуйста, замолчи, - шикнул снова принц, боясь зашуршать сеном при попытке повернуться. Недзуми, сидящий рядом обхватив колени руками, продолжал мстить за весь тот страх, что испытал за этого человека там, в комнате полной наемников:  
\- А потом эта жертва садиста сама вдруг оказывается тем еще монстром и заглатывает позарившегося на нее маньяка…  
\- Замолчи уже, я сказал! – забывшись, выкрикнул Шион и был тут же уложен даже не на пол, а на весь тот ворох соломы, что возвышался над полом. Недзуми сидел сверху, одной рукой держа ворот его рубашки, второй прикладывая к губам палец:  
\- Ты что? Хочешь, чтобы нас обнаружили? Привык, что тебе подчиняются, да? Ты принц из какой-то глупой сказки. Настоящие принцы не такие. А ты больше похож на деревенского мальчика, не видевшего дальше своего курятница и родной коровы. Какие тут интриги… Вот и к лучшему, что папаша тебя отстранил от управления. Из тебя не получился бы правитель. Правитель должен быть жесток – казнить, устраивать войны. А ты наверняка собираешься накормить всех голодных и спасти всех несчастных детей. Сделать всех счастливыми, так? – лицо актера, кажется, потемнело, он до синяков сжал светлые запястья парня под ним. Его вдруг накрывало осознание, что Шион – сын того человека, плоть от плоти.   
\- И что? – насупился принц, вновь напоминая обиженного ребенка.  
\- Ничего. Я в той комнате сам себе слово дал. Что раз всякие выродки тебя лапать могут, то я уж точно сделаю все, что захочу. Или ты и мне голову разобьешь?  
\- Нет.  
Губы Шиона сжались в линию, он нахмурился:  
\- Но и не допущу этого.  
\- Почему же, принц? Ведь Вы признавались мне в вечной любви. Или Вы ветрены, а я – всего лишь ваше увлечение? Прошло уже, да?  
\- Прекрати, - серьезно велел Шион, – Я не хочу делать тебе больно, но ты не в себе.   
Этот приказной, почти величественный тон вывел Недзуми из себя. Раздраженно цокнув языком, он, не тратясь больше на слова, перехватил рубашку Шиона у горла и потянул в разные стороны, разрывая. 

\- Ты меня бесишь. Надо было тебя выкинуть где-нибудь по дороге. Из тюрьмы я тебя спас, и черт с тобой, что дальше будет – не мое дело, - Недзуми раздраженно ощупывал лицо, чувствуя уже набухающие синяки.  
\- Пошел к черту. Я предупреждал, - буркнул Шион, немного шепелявя. Правый глаз у него на половину заплыл. Принц сидел у ручья на корточках, наблюдая, как Недзуми зачерпывает воду, прикладывая ее к лицу. Все же, Шион выглядел обеспокоенным.  
\- Что с тобой, черт возьми? Рефлекс? – прорычал Недзуми, чуть не ляпнув «К черту твои извинения», вовремя поняв, что принц и не собирается извиняться вслух. Шион, снова похожий на ребенка, отрицательно помотал головой. Актер не без самодовольства заметил, что его противнику досталось больше, хотя и он, если бы не увернулся вовремя, вместо синяка на скуле успокаивал бы сейчас разбитый нос.  
Рядом присвистнули:  
\- Ну и досталось вам, ребята. Нехило эти шкафы вас отделали. Но вы-то их и вовсе уложили. Молодцом!   
\- Тебе чего тут надо? – огрызнулся Недзуми, бросив на Инукаши неприязненный взгляд.  
\- Тоже драпал. Мало ли, меня заподозрят в преступной связи с вами. Да и вообще вы ребята интересные, - задорно продолжал Инукаши. У Шиона мороз по коже пробежал:  
\- Так ты знал, что мы там, что нас схватили, и не помог? Почему?  
\- Мне за это не заплатили. К тому же, чего бы я там сделать смог?   
\- То есть, ты не показался бы, даже если нас убивать начали, - нахмурился принц, продолжая немного шепелявить. Недзуми поднял руку, останавливая:  
\- Он просто работает на меня. И прекрасно знает, что денег у меня слишком мало, чтобы снова заплатить ему. Инукаши, проваливай. Тебя искать не станут, пока мы прячемся.  
\- Пф. Заплати, тогда свалю.  
\- Это еще за что? – поднялся актер.  
\- За то, что оставлю вас наедине. Ты ведь этого хочешь? В смысле, хочешь-то ты на самом деле кое-кого еще, несмотря на то что у него глаз заплыл, но я могу либо оставаться здесь, либо за небольшую сумму дать вам пару часиков наедине. Хотя лес, мне кажется, не самое удобное для этого место.  
\- Инукаши, - Недзуми, до этого умывавшийся, обернулся:  
\- Если ты не свалишь отсюда, я тебя головой в ручей засуну. И придержу, пока не прекратишь пускать пузыри.  
\- Ха! Попробуй! – отозвался собеседник, на всякий случай принимая боевую позу. Актер поднялся, вытирая руки о штаны. Шиону пришлось вскочить.  
\- Этого еще не хватало! Прекратите!   
\- Твою мать, меня бесит этот твой приказной тон! Не во дворце, запомни это наконец! Если я собрался его утопить – я его утоплю! – снова вспылил Недзуми. Шион продолжал стоять между ними, словно и в самом деле мог разнять, если бы эти двое серьезно решили поубивать друг друга.  
\- Да ну, связываться еще, - проворчал Инукаши. – Урод ты, Недзуми. Как только нужен – так ты ласковый и добрый, чуть ли не друг. А как свою миссию исполнил – вали на все четыре стороны.  
\- Во-первых, ты думаешь так же, во-вторых, я тебе за это заплатил, в-третьих, мне казалось, что тебя все устраивает. Тебя должно было отогнать хотя бы чувство опасности. Или хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали вместе с нами, разложили и узнали твой маленький секрет?  
Инукаши фыркнул, повернулся к Шиону:  
\- Правильно ты ему не подставляешься, парень. После первой же ночи он станет тем еще подонком и с пинком проводит тебя подальше из своей жизни. Недзуми не любит привязанностей, не верь ему.   
Актеру сейчас казалось, что и плевать. Ну поверит, ну и пусть идет тогда куда глаза глядят. Есть захочет – прибежит. Вряд ли его учили, что еду сначала надо вырастить или поймать.   
\- Но я для него – особенный, - серьезно заметил Шион. Инукаши даже рассмеялся от такого заявления, привалившись спиной к дереву.   
\- Конечно! Ты – особенный! Давай-давай! Верь в это дальше! Так тебе и надо. Таких как ты учить надо, если хотят дальше жить. Надеюсь, этот урок пойдет тебе в прок.  
Инукаши успел отскочить, увернувшись от несколько даже ленивого пинка актера, пришедшегося теперь по дереву. Недзуми внутренне передергивало от разногласий с самим собой. Злость то успокаивалась, то снова начинала шипеть: «Так что ж ты на мои прикосновения так реагируешь, будто я мерзкий насильник?! Может, это именно ты и врешь? Во что я поверил? В того мальчика, что открыл мне дверь и оставил у себя на ночь? Это было четыре года назад, ты за эти годы вон как вырос. Я изменился. Ты тоже наверняка. Может, то чудовище и есть настоящий ты и просто обманывает меня. Играешь моими чувствами, чтобы я охранял тебя?.. Ведь я за тебя любому горло перегрызть готов. Ты ведь там в комнате того и добивался? Чего? Чтобы они с меня переключились на тебя, или чтобы я убрал как можно больше этих ублюдков, пытаясь спасти тебя от изнасилования?»  
Снова повернулся к Шиону. Тот смотрел прямо и с таким видом, словно это все – само собой разумеющееся. То, что он любит. То, что любящий уязвим как никто другой, потому что когда трогают тебя – черт с ним, это же просто тело, а когда марают эту белую кожу – уже знаешь, что не простишь. Убьешь каждого, кто оставил на ней свой след.   
Принц не был слаб. Потому что для него любовь не была слабостью, напротив. Когда за твоей спиной кто-то – хочешь быть сильным. Он понял это еще тогда, в одиночной камере четыре года назад, когда отец, которого до этого так боялся, сурово выспрашивал: «Раскаиваешься ли ты?». И память о серых глазах, смотревших так тепло, память о том, что смог спасти жизнь этому существу, заставляла упрямо сжимать зубы и отвечать: «Нет».  
\- Да ну к черту, - отмахнулся Недзуми, затем перевел глаза на Инукаши. – Тебе я ничего не должен теперь. Будешь сам себя содержать.  
\- Пф. Испугал ежа голым задом.   
\- Если думаешь заработать на том, чтобы оставлять нас с ним наедине – зря. Мне мои яйца еще дороги, чтобы с ним вдвоем оставаться.  
\- Тогда я буду брать с тебя деньги за то, чтобы не оставлять вас вдвоем, - оскалился Инукаши.


	4. Chapter 4

Они сидели у стены, уткнувшись в колени, и по лохмотьям и отросшим волосам даже не понять их пола, но фигурки тощие, детские. Шион около них замедлился, может, и сам того не понимая, пока Недзуми резко произнес:  
\- Даже не думай.  
\- Но… Их это может спасти.  
\- У меня не так много денег, чтобы спасать всех нищих этого мира. Привыкай. Лучше привыкай.  
\- Но они умрут.  
\- Выжили же до сих пор. Хлебом или яблоком их не спасешь, а к себе ты их не возьмешь, потому что за нами все еще погоня. Заберут тебя, не пожалеют и тех, кто рядом.  
Шион расстроено поджал губы, остановился, не сводя с детей глаз.  
\- Я сказал, прекращай, - Недзуми добавил в голос угрожающих ноток. – У меня осталось не так много денег. А ты, смею напомнить, пока еще ешь на мои сбережения.  
Шион впервые за все время, что заметил детей, повернулся к нему, нахмуренно спросил:  
\- Сколько на меня причитается сегодня? Какова моя порция? Я могу не поесть один день, ничего страшного не случится.   
\- Да ты что? А ты не заметил, что я и на себе тоже экономлю, чтобы нам хватило?  
\- Тогда и завтра могу не есть. Кушай вдоволь, - Шион вытащил из свертка хлеб, еще что-то из овощей, остальное впихнул в руки недовольного актера, отбежал к детям. Вернулся более-менее успокоенным, но с все такой же постной миной.  
\- Один-два дня не поесть? Да ты что? Принц, вы знаете, что такое пару дней не поесть? Или когда кончатся деньги, мне придется терпеть ваше нытье? – огрызнулся Недзуми, теперь схватив его за руку и потащив за собой, чтобы больше не отвлекался.  
\- Ну… Я думаю, все в порядке, - не совсем уверенно произнес Шион. – В конце концов у нас же есть все эти овощи, яблоки… Я имею в виду…   
Он запнулся, и, мельком оглянувшись на него, Недзуми понял, что принц ушел в какие-то свои мысли-воспоминания. Черт его там разберет, может, о том, что перед казнью его не кормили, а может, Недзуми зря так строг, и его и раньше запирали так вот. И все же, ну какой из него принц? Как есть, сын посудомойки. Да и насколько проще было бы, будь он и в самом деле из простолюдинов. Но ведь папаша его, кажется, не успокоится, пока не выкачает из принца всю свою «голубую» кровь.  
Одно Недзуми знал твердо – сегодня он и в самом деле оставит Шиона без ужина и обеда. Впрочем, тот будет голодным, но к еде теперь и в самом деле не прикоснется принципиально. Хотя бы силы воли ему было не занимать. 

То, что Недзуми почти все время вьется рядом, Шиона не могло не раздражать. Ему казалось, его опекают, словно ребенка, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы не натворил ничего. Дом не сжег или навоза не нажрался. Впервые за четыре дня Недзуми решился оставить его одного только в комнатке постоялого двора, и то заперев дверь и строго запретив куда-либо выходить. Принц чуть не напомнил, что в прошлый раз их именно в номере едва не поймали, но у Недзуми на то были какие-то свои мысли, делиться которыми он не спешил. Инукаши вот и вовсе на глаза не попадался, но где-то же он был, следовал за ними.  
Поведение же Недзуми было довольно странным – он направился в конюшню, хотя никаких лошадей у них не было, конечно. Там, среди насторожившейся живности, громко вздохнул, давая понять, что дальше прятаться бесполезно. Откуда-то из глубины послышался смешок:  
\- А я думал, ты так предан, что от него ни на шаг не отойдешь. Но ты почуял слежку, не так ли? И до сих пор молчал.  
\- Думал, сами отвяжитесь. Нападать вы не торопились, значит, опасности не представляли, но вы сели нам на след и упорно перли за нами. Я оказался заинтригован. Вы из противников правителя? Выслеживали Шиона с коварными планами свергнуть короля и посадить его на трон? Сына кухарки? А, простите, я далек от политики. Вы, быть может, уже всех его братьев вырезали, а я и не знаю.   
Мужчина, которому явно уже перевалило за сорок, вид имел довольно аристократичный, но сильно спившийся и местами помятый, такому важных поручений Недзуми доверять не стал бы. На последние слова замахал руками, засмеялся:  
\- Да что вы. Просто беспризорные принцы на дороге не валяются. 

Мама для Шиона была кем-то полузабывшимся, но все же неимоверно близким и дорогим. До знакомства с Недзуми ничего ближе воспоминаний об этой женщине у него не было. Он даже теперь не мог понять отца, ведь мама воспитала бы Шиона не хуже, всегда могла его прокормить, одеть, уделить ему внимание. У нее была булочная, кажется, и запах свежей выпечки навсегда остался для Шиона запахом того счастливого времени детства, когда он считал себя обычным мальчиком и играл со сверстниками в пыли, залезая на деревья и сооружая плот, на котором хотелось отправиться в «большое» плаванье вниз по реке.   
Но потом пришли люди. Булочница не могла жить в замке как госпожа и мать принца. А принц не мог оставаться без присмотра среди крестьян и марать свое имя. Даже если он не мог претендовать на трон, его все еще можно было выгодно женить. Для отца он всегда был инструментом, который все никак не хотел быть его образом и подобием и понимать, что правитель – жесток, иначе это не правитель. Троны держатся на крови. Иногда Шиону казалось, что если бы в один прекрасный день он бы перерезал половину братьев, отец тогда наконец-то похлопал бы его одобрительно по плечу и сказал бы: «Мой сын».   
Конечно, это было всего лишь его заблуждением. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что заблуждением. Наследных принцев нельзя было бить, чтобы не подпортить благородной крови. Впрочем, Шион не удивился бы, если узнал, что король не слишком подчиняется этой традиции, иначе как воспитать в них жестокость, если не через боль?   
С братьями-сестрами Шион даже толком знаком не был. Но сколько принц себя помнил, ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы отцу наконец стало лень воспитывать бастарда и он скорее отправил бы нерадивого сына помогать маме в булочную. Матери понравился бы Недзуми…  
\- Не ходи никуда без меня, - предупредил бывший актер, когда принц вернулся со двора после утреннего умывания. Когда он уходил, Недзуми, казалось, еще спал.  
\- Что, прости? – нахмурился Шион. – В туалет тоже меня за ручку водить будешь?  
\- Если понадобится – буду.  
\- Чего ты боишься? Что я сбегу, что ли? Как невеста из-под венца? «Пусть лучше казнят, чем еще одна ночь в одной кровати с этой деревенщиной»?  
\- За тобой следят, - отрезал Недзуми, прекращая спор, хотя больше всего хотелось дать в челюсть Шиону, но тот был слишком далеко от него, слишком на взводе и слишком близко к двери. Принц опешил, помолчал, подбирая слова:  
\- Давно?  
\- Второй день.  
\- Значит, давно пора отсюда уходить…  
\- Они не от твоего отца посланы.   
\- Разве кто-либо следящий за мной может считаться человеком с добрыми намерениями?   
\- Ну как сказать… Я догадываюсь, что им нужно. Но не думаю, что им для этого нужен и я.  
\- Прекрати говорить загадками, - снова насупился Шион. - Скажи прямо.  
Недзуми подумал с минуту, после чего выдохнул:  
\- Не могу. Я еще не решил, как ты к этому относишься.  
\- Так скажи прямо, и я отвечу, как отношусь. Ты мне не веришь? – принц подошел ближе, почти вплотную. Они каждую ночь спали на одной кровати и постепенно границы между ними стирались. Но Шион по-прежнему сталкивал его с кровати за попытку залезть к нему в штаны.   
\- Я тут подумал, что, родись ты принцессой, у твоего отца совсем не было бы проблем с тобой. Выдал бы сразу замуж и заслал подальше мужу с тобой разбираться.  
Недзуми принц, впрочем, неожиданно не доставлял никаких проблем – одеваться умел сам, прислуги не требовал, спал на чем угодно, на клопов не жаловался, только молча почесывался. Ел тоже, что придется, пусть и без аппетита и несказанного счастья: «Ух ты, еда», но без мяса и пирожных обходился. Прямо будто и не принц. Впрочем, вариант, что его просто поздно забрали от матери, не казался правдивым – за те минимум четыре года, что Шион жил во дворце, он должен был разнежиться и привыкнуть к роскошной жизни.   
Но Недзуми не спрашивал. И злился на то, что Шион не рассказывал сам. Хотя тоже не был расположен рассказывать просто так, за завтраком, откуда он тогда, в детстве, взялся такой во дворце.   
Принц на шутку обиделся, развернулся уходить и был пойман за локоть, тут же Недзуми с силой дернул его к себе, заставляя упасть на кровать.  
\- А я был бы вашим конюхом, принцесса. И ваш супруг находил бы, что пахнет от вас навозом на утро, а в волосах – солома.  
Больше всего Недзуми ожидал надутых губ и обиженного: «Я не стал бы изменять супругу», а не удара под ребра, слабого, потому что не хватало размаху. Сбегать, впрочем, Шион не стал, но скорее всего потому, что ожидал ответного удара.  
Недзуми раздумывал, не одеть ли его снова в женское платье и так вывезти из города, как служанку или госпожу. Замести следы, где-нибудь осесть на время, осмотреться. Но попробуй тут что предпринять, когда соглядатаи за каждым твоим шагом следят.   
А еще хуже будет, если на их след выйдут люди короля. Тогда Шиона просто под шумок умыкнут у него, пока Недзуми будет занят другой погоней.   
Или того хуже – встретят принца у туалета, куда он уж совсем никогда провожатая не возьмет, и скажут: «Ваше высочество, ваша невеста желает поговорить с вами. И уж в ее-то доме точно не будет клопов, всегда есть отменное мясо и кровати с балдахинами и мягким женским телом под боком». И Шион ведь пойдет, конечно, пойдет, он же честный принц, ему же надо с глазу на глаз объясниться, а не письмом передавать свой ответ.  
От подобных мыслей Недзуми больно дернул Шиона за прядь волос у виска, изобразив ему такую рожу, будто принц уже был пойман с поличным при попытке сбежать к этой женщине.   
Конечно, у Шиона была невеста. Конечно, принцесса, графиня или кто-то вроде, что с ним еще делать-то, если кровь голубая, а трон наследовать невозможно? Да и характер такой, что, конечно, скорее выберет актера бродячего театра, чем высокопоставленную госпожу. Оставалось убеждать себя тем, что его суженая наверняка старая или не очень старая карга, которые всегда были охочи до молодняка, уж Недзуми-то знал. 

К ним подкрались на людном рынке, когда Шион чуть задержался, а Недзуми, никогда его в принципе и не ждавший, прошел вперед. Ничего особенного не сделали, просто шепнули неслышно, над самым ухом «Разве такая жизнь по вам, ваше высочество?».   
Недзуми тоже ничего не заметил, он только с детства знал, что если пособник хватает тебя за руку и бежит вперед, потащив за собой – беги, со всех ног беги, потом будете разговаривать. Шион еще и петлял неуклюже, кусал губы, стесняясь того, что их сейчас примут за воров, потому что посреди людного рынка они бегут, протискиваясь, а то и расталкивая толпу. И все же его гнал страх перед тем, что их могут нагнать.   
Пару минут на то, чтобы отдышаться в какой-то подворотне. За улицей следил Недзуми, сразу отпихнув принца, который к такому не привык и наверняка пропустит.  
\- Я удивлен. Думал, в тебе проснется благородство, и ты скажешь: «Беги, им нужен я», - бросил актер, не оборачиваясь.   
\- Я не настолько эгоистичен. Если сбежим – то вместе.   
\- А если не сбежим? Им нужен ты. Не я.   
Шион пытался отдышаться, уперев руки в колени, смотрел в землю, судорожно глотая воздух, с трудом заговорил:  
\- Я и в самом деле не смогу без тебя. В прямом смысле – в конце концов что я про эту жизнь знаю.  
\- Маленький эгоистичный принц, - с улыбкой, но не оборачиваясь, констатировал Недзуми, хотя тон его и выдавал, значит, актер и не думал злиться. – Да, держись за меня. А то они тебя заберут и неизвестно что делать заставят.  
\- Разве ты не подозревал, что именно?   
\- Не совсем… Потом поговорим.   
\- Они идут? – встрепенулся Шион, выпрямляясь. – Я могу отвлечь их на себя.   
\- Стой уж, кого ты отвлечешь, - повернулся обратно Недзуми. Судя по всему, преследователи потеряли их следы, и нужно было просто уйти по-тихому, не привлекая внимания. Обернулся Недзуми и тут же сделал шаг назад, едва не выругавшись на принца, который до сих пор смотрел на него с удивлением, только по глазам актера поняв, что следовало бы обернуться. Но было поздно, не помогло бы и бежать не оборачиваясь, ведь две фигуры уже спокойно ожидали за спиной Шиона, аккурат по правую и левую руку, чтобы удобнее подхватить было.

Шион счастливо ощущал, как к онемевшим рукам возвращается чувствительность, после того, как их развязали, оставив его на мягком диване в хорошо обставленной комнате. Принц почему-то привычно сожалел о своем неряшливом виде сейчас. Одно дело, когда у тебя солома в волосах, но ты в каком-то клоповнике, и другое, когда в гостиной знатной дамы.  
\- Мне говорили, что тебя пришлось связать. Я сожалею, конечно, но Шион, ты ведь пытался сбежать, - в кресло напротив, мягким движением разгладив складки платья, села Сафу. И в самом деле герцогиня одного из соседних княжеств. Шион улыбнулся, чувствуя себя крестьянином в хозяйских апартаментах.  
\- Да уж. Неловко получилось… У вас. Мне казалось, что если человек пытается сбежать, значит, происходит что-то против его воли.  
\- Но это уж совсем не по-мужски, убегать, дав обещание жениться, - с такой же улыбкой и интонацией отозвалась герцогиня. - Тем более сейчас, когда самый возраст и пора.  
\- Обещание давал мой отец, а я у него теперь в опале. Так что жаль, но брак этот не принесет ничего хорошего ни вам, ни вашей семье.  
\- А тебе, Шион? Ты отдалился бы от отца, остался бы жить при деньгах, да и король не посмеет тебе что-то сделать здесь, в стенах моего дома.   
\- То есть, вы пытаетесь меня защитить?  
\- Это мои слова, - парировала Сафу, снова погладила складки на платье, видимо, долго его до этого выбирала.  
\- Где Недзуми? Я знаю, что нас взяли вместе. Но потом я его не видел. Не думаю, что вам хватило бы смелости убить его.  
\- Что вы, Ваше Высочество. Он – ваш спаситель, и обращалась я с ним хорошо. Его и связывать не пришлось, он ведь знал, что его везут вслед за вами.   
\- А теперь он где?  
\- А теперь – он уже исполнил свое предназначение. Я предложила ему земли и хорошую плату, и он не отказался.  
\- Он здесь? В замке? – не моргнув, спросил принц. В нем не было ни величественности, ни поклонения. Сафу всегда нравилось это в нем – Шион мог говорить на равных и с принцами, и с нищими актерами.   
\- Так и думала, что ты мне не поверишь… Но мы ушли от темы. Вы расторгаете помолвку, ваше высочество? Подумайте лучше. Вам больше не нужно будет бегать. Вам ничего больше не будет угрожать… Я же не требую от вас спать со мной.   
\- Нам преподавали, откуда берутся дети, и наследники в том числе. Да и… Это будет просто нечестно. Я не люблю вас. Да и, - Шион не удержался, улыбка стала шире, он пытался не рассмеяться, - где это видано, чтобы принцессы бегали за принцами? Чтобы девушки похищали мужчин и запирали в своем замке. Давайте прекратим этот фарс, герцогиня.   
Сафу напротив, помрачнела, нервным движением поправила волосы, прекратив трепать подол, отвернулась, сидела несколько секунд, будто глотая те слова, что могла произнести в ответ, но вместо них не глядя бросила:  
\- Несет от вас, ваше высочество, как от свинопаса. Давайте-ка вы для начала вымоетесь, переоденетесь, а потом уже поговорим, кто кого предал.  
\- И часто вы общаетесь со свинопасами, ваша светлость?  
Сафу встала рывком, без спешки вышла.   
О Шионе хотелось заботиться, привести в порядок, откормить, дать понять, что здесь ему ничего не угрожает. Дело было не в свадьбе. Отпустить его сейчас для Сафу означало в итоге - его голова в корзине на плахе, а этого она допустить не могла. Они с Шионом с детства были знакомы, пусть и иногда годами не виделись, но все же – она считала его хорошим другом. И ведь все он понимал, но слышать сейчас эти упреки – за что? Почему ведет себя так? Неужели оскорбляет специально?  
\- Неужели, вам отказали на предложении руки и сердца.  
Сафу вздрогнула от этого голоса, сопровождавший ее слуга напрягся. Недзуми стоял у входа в боковой коридор, сразу и не увидишь.  
\- Мы же, кажется, договаривались, - тон сразу сменился на более волевой.  
\- Да. Не попадаться на глаза Шиону. Но ведь и его здесь нет… А я просто поброжу вокруг, подожду, когда он решит сбежать.  
\- Он не сбежит. Он знает, что погубит себя бегством.  
\- Ну да, - безразлично пожал плечами актер. – А еще и то, что, оставшись здесь, погубит вас обоих. Я не обещал его останавливать, пусть этим ваша охрана занимается. Меня-то он не боится опасности подвергать.  
Недзуми ликовал. Первое время, когда он увидел молодую, красивую девушку, порядочную, добрую и так же знакомую с принцем с детства, он решил было, что Шион и в самом деле останется здесь. И теперь, видя беспомощность этой девушки, наверняка казавшейся себе ангелом, спасающим принца, Недзуми не скрывал ликования.


	5. Chapter 5

У Недзуми в этом дворце было намного больше свободы, чем у Шиона. Бывшему актеру разрешалось ходить где угодно, гулять, где захочет, и даже валить на все четыре стороны и не возвращаться уже, а бывший принц практически не покидал отведенной ему комнаты, постоянно находясь под наблюдением. Недзуми нельзя было только пересекаться или как-либо намекать принцу о своем присутствии. Шион был его цепью. Недзуми мог ходить кругами, но никогда бы далеко не ушел, осматриваясь, боясь того, что в любую секунду могут нагрянуть другие преследователи, которым отдан приказ об устранении принца. Но что-то подсказывало Недзуми, что правители и в самом деле договорились, утрясли этот вопрос, и, раз нежеланный сын короля заточен в четырех стенах и должен совершить угодный государству брак (о его полезности, впрочем, Недзуми не знал точно), то монарх успокоится и переключится на дела более важные, вроде захворавшей накануне любимой гончей.  
Не нужно было видеть Шиона, чтобы знать, что он держится молодцом и наверняка чувствует присутствие. А впрочем, если и считает себя всеми покинутым и брошенным – какая разница? Тогда Недзуми просто однажды появится на пороге его комнаты, протянет руку и скажет: «Бежим со мной, ваша светлость?», и принц вот прямо непременно бросится ему на шею, сглатывая слезы благодарности. В последнее верилось с трудом, слишком хорошо Недзуми за последнее время узнал этого парня.   
В ту массу освободившегося времени актер читал, гулял и, что он любил больше всего, доставал герцогиню.  
Сафу наведывалась к своему пленнику чуть ли не каждый день, обязательно проводила с ним обед или ужин, в зависимости от занятости, и, конечно, злилась, хотя и не подавала виду. Недзуми был менее сдержан, и при их встречах его распирало от осознания, что принц выбрал уже его. По-другому и быть не могло.  
\- У нас с ним слишком много общего, - в вечернем саду в беседке объяснял Недзуми герцогине, сидя на краешке. – Вам этого не перекрыть. Да и никому, пожалуй… Если для ответного чувства нужно было бы как-то определенно выглядеть или пахнуть, это было бы слишком просто. Для ответного чувства нужно было подыхать на пороге его комнаты и быть им спасенным. А может, вытащить его из сырой камеры на кануне казни… Или узнав, что он отравлен, провести ночь у его постели, пока он бредит. Чтобы ему было за кого ухватиться, выплывая в реальность. Согласитесь, это совсем другое, чем держать взаперти и одеваться в красивые тряпки. Ведь дело даже не в том, что я – мужчина, а вы – женщина. И не в происхождении.  
Здесь Недзуми кормили, одевали, предоставили комнату для отдыха и сна, но все же он не мог успокоиться – их преследователи наверняка уже знали, что они здесь. Нужно быть рядом с Шионом, по возможности еще ближе, да и вовсе увезти отсюда, пока в замок не нагрянули внезапные наемники или принц просто не поскользнулся случайно как-то темной ночью, утонув во рве у замка. Но Сафу, видимо, тоже за это волновалась, потому что для потенциального беглеца охраны было многовато.  
\- Тогда кто же ты, чтобы так привлекать особу королевских кровей своей персоной? – устало, как показалось актеру, спросила герцогиня. Недзуми усмехнулся, принял нужную позу, рассказывая будто бы и не ей, а цветам в саду, замерше глядящим на него:  
\- Я находился в толпе людей темного происхождения, и ради одного только пропитания мне пришлось выказать такую осведомленность и такую находчивость, каких в течение века не потребовалось для управления Испанией. А вы еще хотите со мной тягаться... Неизвестно чей сын, украденный разбойниками, воспитанный в их понятиях, я вдруг почувствовал к ним отвращение и решил идти честным путем, и всюду меня оттесняли! Я изучил химию, фармацевтику, хирургию, и, несмотря на покровительство вельможи, мне с трудом удалось получить место ветеринара. В конце концов мне надоело мучить больных животных, и я увлекся занятием противоположным: очертя голову устремился к театру. Лучше бы уж я повесил себе камень на шею. Я состряпал комедию из гаремной жизни. Я полагал, что, будучи драматургом испанским, я…  
\- Не утруждайтесь, я помню монолог Фигаро так же хорошо, как и вы.  
\- И что же, моя игра герцогине не по душе?   
\- У вас с Фигаро не так много общего, как вы думаете. И что же, по-вашему получается, что принц – ваша невеста, а я – злой король, соблазняющий вашу невесту?   
\- Вы сами сказали, что у меня с Фигаро не так много общего.   
\- О, да, вы предпочли бы играть Гамлета. Или, может, Ромео под балконом моего жениха?  
Недзуми снова улыбнулся, процитировал, но уже как-то грустно:  
\- "Стань у окна, убей луну соседством; она и так от зависти больна, что ты ее затмила белизною".  
\- Ах, не надо этого, - отмахнулась веером Сафу, отвернувшись. – Что вы знаете о Шионе, чтобы утверждать, что я не достойна или он навсегда ваш? Вы четыре года назад появились и исчезли, а он с этим жил. Да, конечно, может, вам пришлось скрываться, вам было тоже не сладко, но и я спасла принца, хотя, конечно, не так пафосно и героически как вы.  
\- Заперев его в своем замке?  
\- Да нет же, - Сафу рассердилась было, но тут же успокоилась, перевела дух. – Его выпустили потому, что я упросила отца обвенчать нас. Возможно, я тоже полюбила его именно после того, как он прошел все это, отстаивая ваш побег, а может…  
\- Прошел что? – Недзуми насторожился, совершенно забыл о пафосе, позерстве. Да что там – сейчас он готов был бежать к Шиону и, тряся его за грудки, спрашивать, что он там прошел и почему ни словом об этом не обмолвился.  
\- Я же говорю. Появились и исчезли. И вернулись через четыре года, чтобы героически вывести его из-под стражи.  
\- Принцесса, - с нажимом окликнул Недзуми, хотя почтения в его голосе уже не было. – Если вы не ответите на вопрос, клянусь, я вас ударю.   
Герцогиня вздохнула, но увиливать не стала, ведь в конце концов, этот мальчик думал, что знает достаточно, совсем не думая о том, что не знает ничего. Нужно было тщательно подбирать слова, чтобы дать понять, что у нее-то как раз с Шионом намного больше общего.   
\- С чего бы начать… Он не наследный и далеко не любимый принц. Как только выяснилось, что преступника он спрятал в своей комнате, отец запер его. Не в комнате и не в своих подвалах, а в одной из камер. Думаю, он поседел, потому что слышал все, что происходило в этом жутком месте – слышал крики избиваемых, пытаемых, умирающих. Слышал и ничем помочь им не мог.  
Мурашки поползли по спине к загривку, Недзуми молча зябко повел плечами. Ему представился Шион – его спаситель, его свет, побледневший мальчика, сидящий на соломенном тюфяке, а то и голом полу, зажимающий уши, чтобы не слышать, и все-таки слушавший. Недзуми был не прав – кажется, голодать Шиону было не впервой.   
\- Увы, я не умею делать таких красивых жестов. Я просто упросила пообещать мне его в мужья, чтобы его наконец выпустили из подвалов. Но я-то считаю себя виноватой, потому что не успела спасти его до того, как он поседел. Но ты ведь пришел бы через четыре года, как ни в чем ни бывало, спасителем.   
\- Сколько он провел в подвалах?  
\- Почти три месяца.   
Недзуми все еще чувствовал себя так, будто его живьем вскрывают. Он уже не мог ни насмехаться, ни парировать. Глухо и серьезно спросил:  
\- Вы же понимаете, что его и здесь найдут. Вывернут все несчастным случаем. Им его кровь нужна, вся до капли, потому что кровь у него королевская, - от волнения сравнение получилось куцым, глупым.   
\- Я стараюсь снова уговорить его отца. Но… Я бы тоже не надеялась на чудо.  
\- Тогда на что вы надеетесь? Почему не отпустите его просто? Чтобы он затерялся.  
\- Они его везде найдут. Мы оба это знаем. И здесь тоже… Но у меня есть и другой план, не подразумевающий под собой женитьбу. Так, чтобы вам жилось долго и счастливо. Как знать, может, поэтому я до сих пор не выгнала вас, Недзуми.

Если раньше пребывание в замке было более-менее комфортным за исключением паранойи, что за принцем с минуты на минуту явятся, то теперь Недзуми не находил себе места. Он должен был сейчас увидеть Шиона, распросить его. Конечно, всегда под рукой был призрачный Инукаши, который мог передать его высочеству записку, проскользнув мимо охраны, но что в ней напишешь? Недзуми и сам не знал, что хочет сказать, о чем спросить, ударить за то, что промолчал, или в ногах его валяться за то, что не взвалил этого груза на плечи Недзуми, терпел все это время нападки и ни разу даже взглядом не упрекнул, что «Я страдал из-за тебя, где твоя благодарность?».   
Но конечно, это ведь Шион, наш многострадальный ангел, невинный, как весь сонм святых, а все вокруг неблагодарные и испорченные и пытаются его то убить, то трахнуть. И Недзуми снова начинал злиться на принца. 

Шиону не привыкать было к клеткам, но сейчас это казалось особенным издевательством. Никто не мог дать ему ощущения свободы, утерянного еще в глубоком детстве. В замке отца он был узником, какое-то время в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Недзуми, который наверняка считал, что подарил ему свободу, продолжал преследовать по пятам, следить за каждым шагом и учить самому распознавать и быть всегда начеку. И теперь – заперли, закрыли окно плотными шторами, словно певчей птице. В сад выходить нельзя, комнату покидать только под надзором, за каждым углом убийцы. А Шиону уже казалось, что лучше бы он прожил пару-тройку часов без оглядки, свободным, чем остаток жизни находился под чьим-то приглядом.  
\- Вы читали Уайльда, ваше высочество? – спросила молчавшая до сих пор герцогиня.  
\- Смотря что, - Шион отошел от плотных занавесок. В комнате по сути из полезных вещей были только кровать и стол. Кровать смущала, но не пугала, просто мало ли что подумают о Сафу слуги.  
\- Сказки.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Шион. В детстве они и в самом деле подружились с Сафу, хотя и не могли играть как настоящие крестьянские дети, чего принцу очень не хватало, но маленькая герцогиня была для него единственным теплым существом во дворце, возможно, поэтому Шион ей прощал все.   
\- Как вы думаете, почему любовь соловья породила чудо, а любовь человека оказалась пустышкой?   
Шион нахмурился, отрицательно помотал головой. Конечно, он помнил сказку и имел на ее счет свое мнение, но Сафу хотела сказать что-то сама и могла передумать, если он предложил свой вариант.   
\- Не потому ли, что соловей погиб за любовь? Как ты думаешь, во что превратится твоя любовь лет через десять?   
\- Боюсь, что такой роскоши, как десять лет у меня нет, - теория принца не порадовала. – Вы толкуете о любви, о защите, о сказках. Давайте и мне сказать. Сколько себя помню, мне просто хотелось жить, как я хочу. Я даже ребенком не мечтал о роскоши. Но и нам с матерью не приходилось голодать. Знаете, это так странно, что голод я испытал только узнав о своем происхождении и попав в замок. Я в детстве тоже читал сказку, ее все знают. О поменявшемся местами принце и нищем. Так вот я чувствовал себя тем самым нищим, да только не было того принца, чтобы поменяться с ним снова, а я так хотел этого… Я думал: «Вот было бы здорово, если бы меня просто оставили в покое, дали так же веселиться, как раньше». И эта мечта меня никогда не покидала. В детстве я сказал себе, что я попал в эту клетку, чтобы спасти Недзуми, ведь без меня бы его поймали. Я всегда хотел сбежать, и когда это наконец удалось, зачем вы снова сажаете меня в клетку? Пусть не полностью свободным, пусть боясь погони, но я бы и так прожил. Пусть недолго, но свободно.   
Сафу слушала хмурясь, смотрела прямо, вряд ли собиралась оправдываться – характер у нее был чуть ли не тверже характера самого Шиона, иначе принц бы тут все еще не сидел.   
\- Я не могу бездействовать, - отрицательно покачала головой герцогиня. – Но эта, как вы выразились «Клетка» - она не навсегда. Я тоже хочу, чтобы вы были свободны, не важно с кем. Да нет, я даже понимаю, что не со мной, и знаю, с кем. Но я и это могу простить. Для меня важна твоя жизнь, Шион.   
\- Мы уже на «ты»?   
\- Ты же, кажется, хотел, чтобы к тебе относились как к сыну кухарки.  
\- И когда мне придется подавать на стол или пасти свиней?  
\- Ну конечно, тебя же только выпусти, уже и след простыл.  
\- Тогда зачем вы продолжаете держать меня здесь? Может, просто посвятите в свои планы?  
\- Тогда ты не позволишь их выполнить.  
В дверь деликатно постучали, вошел слуга, с поклоном произнес:  
\- К вам прибыли гости, требуют аудиенцию.  
Свое волнение Сафу выдала только неловким поворотом головы, на Шиона не взглянула, и у того все внутри похолодело, он дернулся, поймал атласный подол платья герцогини, попросил:  
\- Прогоните их. У меня плохое предчувствие.  
Предчувствие это, впрочем, как раз не из воздуха бралось, а основывалось именно на странном поведении Сафу. Та, подтверждая это, снова не взглянула на принца, чуть повернула голову, словно прислушиваясь, улыбнулась, хотя и знала, что этой улыбки не увидят, выдернув подол бросила:  
\- Значит, моя задумка сбывается.   
\- Что сбывается?! – Шион вскочил с дивана, хотел снова задержать, но оказавшийся рядом слуга удержал, усадил на место, пока Сафу не исчезла в дверях. После чего Шиона снова заперли, не оставив свечей, не смотря на надвигающийся вечер.   
Он не мог сидеть без дела. Это пришли за ним. Точно за ним. Значит, его убьют. А сначала убьют Сафу, потому что она будет настаивать на том, что Шион – ее законный жених, а то и вовсе уже супруг, то есть часть ее семьи и что-либо сделать ему теперь никто не посмеет. Но Шион-то понимал, что пришедших это не остановит. Но на окнах решетки, дверь крепкая, и за нею два охранника, они всегда там, и даже свечей нет, чтобы устроить пожар.  
И всегда такой тихий, словно бы спящий замок ожил. Наполнился громкими голосами, в нем передвигались быстрее и громче обычного люди, гремели блюда. Может, готовили большой ужин, а может…  
Скрипнула дверь, впустив в комнату звуки, и Шион понял, что шум этот опасный, тревожный, но опешил, пряча за спину железный кубок со стола, надеясь на него так, словно он был шпагой. Но в дверях, держа в руках подсвечник, стоял Недзуми. Убедился, что принц его узнал, задул свечки, откинул, перехватил Шиона за руку, потащил куда-то в темноту замка. Принц спотыкался, старался не отставать, в груди ошалело бухало сердце. Наверное, еще утром казалось, что Недзуми он встретит по-другому. Может быть, даже сделал бы вид, что удивлен его появлению в замке и не чувствовал, что тот все это время был здесь, но сейчас слишком много всего происходило вокруг, и Шион не мог понять, что именно он чувствует и в каких из этих чувств повинен вернувшийся актер, а в каких герцогиня с ее мрачным планом.  
\- Сафу… - произнес принц негромко.   
\- Молчи. И так топаешь и сопишь за семерых.   
Гул развороченного осиного гнезда оставался позади, они спускались куда-то вниз, и к прочим страхам прибавился страх оступиться.   
\- Но Сафу… Почему мы не остались ей помочь? Или, она уже?..  
Недзуми развернулся так резко, что Шиону вдруг показалось – ударит, но вместо этого принц почувствовал влажное прикосновение к губам – мягкое, словно успокаивающее. Настолько заботливое, что на секунду даже засомневался, а Недзуми ли это, и не ошибся ли он в неровном свете тогда, в спальне. Но знакомый голос из этой же темноты шепнул:  
\- Ей не помочь. Вернешься – потеряешь и меня, потому что я пойду за тобой. А ей – не помочь. Я не вру.  
Шион вдруг понял, что ему напомнила прямая фигура герцогини, ее жесты, ее нежелание смотреть на него после того, как объявили о приезде гостей. Напомнило знать, идущую на эшафот. Старавшуюся сохранять свое достоинство, но как никто другой знающую, что уже поздно жить. Его затрясло так, что дрожь пробилась даже в голос, чуть заикавшийся от этого:  
\- Нет.   
\- Ты мне не веришь?  
\- Я… Зачем?   
\- Что? Что, Шион? Хочешь сказать, я ее убил?! – вот и снова возвращался прежний грубый Недзуми, и даже хватка на плечах стала сильнее, стиснув до боли.  
\- Нет… Я не понимаю, Недзуми. Зачем? Что это решит?..   
Бывший актер снова перехватил его руку, потащил куда-то в глубь, по гулким коридорам, пахнущим сырой землей, говорил тихо, но здесь, в тишине, было слышно каждое слово.  
Сафу держала в замке их обоих. Именно она сообщила Недзуми о том, что вскоре случится, именно она подсказала, как бежать. С остальным Недзуми помогла интуиция и долгие разговоры с Сафу вечерами. Герцогиня была племянницей другого короля. Шион – ее жених, она распространила слухи о том, что свадьба почти состоялась. Отец Шиона не мог бы этого допустить, а его шавки вряд ли хорошо разбираются в политике. И даже если отдан приказ не трогать саму Сафу – она подставится под удар. Главное, чтобы Шион смог именно сегодня сбежать из замка, именно сейчас, а дальше он будет под защитой, и его отец не решится продолжать портить отношения с другим государством, пытаясь убить его по какому-то незначительному проступку. Вот она, обещанная свобода, и принц сможет жить, как захочет. И вот к чему был чертов соловей, чья песня и кровь к утру превратились в прекрасную розу, в итоге так никому и не ставшую нужной. Сафу вряд ли верила в чужую искреннюю любовь, в серьезность Недзуми, но она хотела, чтобы принц жил. Пускай он не любит ее – умереть для него значит высшее в этом мире. Потому что если это длится уже пять лет, значит, как решила маленькая шестнадцатилетняя герцогиня, это насовсем, навсегда, и избавиться от этого можно только так – спасая принца.  
\- Да, устроила тут страсти почище Шекспировских, - почти с завистью произнес Недзуми. Но он никак не мог умалить этого поступка, слышал, как пытается как можно тише за его спиной всхлипывать Шион, и делал вид, что не замечает этого. Конечно, если бы она жила и продолжала держать его в клетке, или если бы отпустила на все четыре стороны – Шион и продолжал бы относиться к ней как: «Ах, это вы герцогиня? Снова пришли обсудить Уайльда?». Теперь же она навсегда вколотила свой образ острой иголкой под сердце принца. Так, дай боже, даже самой вечной любви там засесть, чем этой боли.   
Шион молчал. Он не мог оскорблять чувств Недзуми своей болью за погибшую за него девушку, не мог вслух или жестом выказать отношения к такому поступку, но все больше спотыкался.   
Договорив все это скороговоркой, Недзуми замолчал, словно боясь выдать их погоне, хотя и знал, что тут их уже вряд ли поймают, а если и будут ловить, то только у выхода из подземного хода.  
Вокруг по-прежнему было темно, сыро, пахло землей так, что Шиону уже казалось, что они в свежей могиле, и быстро приближаются к самым вратам ада.   
И не паниковал он только потому, что не помнил, чтобы их убивали.


	6. Chapter 6

Шиону уже давно казалось, что плутать им до скончания веков по темным, сыростью пропахшим коридорам, успел смириться и к выходу особо не стремился, и даже не сразу понял, что что-то изменилось и кругом стало чуть светлее.   
Когда принц опомнился окончательно, понял, что они идут по дну оврага в лесу, вокруг ночь, под ногами все так же хлюпает грязь. Недзуми упрямо шел вперед, он-то как раз торопился все еще сбежать, скрыться, хотя они и должны были уже достаточно далеко удалиться от замка.   
Шион молчал, снова смотрел только под ноги, руку освободил, показывая, что может идти сам, и Недзуми даже не стал оборачиваться, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке. Для начала следовало выбраться из леса, по возможности живыми. Чуткий слух Недзуми улавливал, что здесь неспокойно, животные потревожены, и кругом – непривычная тишина. Бывший актер чувствовал, как сжимается круг охотников так, будто это была затягивающаяся на шее петля.   
Шион давно уже перешел в состояние апатии, не испытывая страха, шел за Недзуми и ни о чем не думал, полностью доверившись, и именно поэтому запаниковал, когда его проводник вдруг остановился, обернулся, обхватил его за плечи, шепотом заговорил у самого лица:  
\- Они ищут, смыкают круги. Нас поймают, если будем двигаться так и дальше. Понимаешь?.. Иди вперед, по этому оврагу. Вперед. Я уведу их. Слышишь? Выходи из леса и уходи дальше, я найду тебя через день-два. Твою мать, да реагируй ты как-нибудь!  
Слова доходили с трудом, падая в опустевший колодец сознания принца, отдаваясь гулким эхом, метались там в пустоте и вызвали бурю. Шион в ответ вцепился больно, до синяков, в руки Недзуми, совершенно не таясь, хриплым голосом произнес:  
\- Нет. Не хочу. Ты тоже умирать идешь. Я того не стою, Недзуми, ни твоей, ни ее смерти. Не хочу, останься со мной.  
\- Идиот! Тише! Я наоборот нас спасти хочу! Я более ловкий, а ты будешь только мешаться! Не надо мне тут истерик, Шион, делай, как я говорю, и через пару дней встретимся!  
\- Ты врешь! Врешь! Как ты найдешь меня через пару дней, по следам, что ли? Ты собака, что ли?!  
Недзуми дал пощечину наотмашь, больше потому, что криком Шион мог привлечь преследователей, чем из-за того, что принц говорил слишком похожие на правду слова.  
\- Я найду тебя. А если не найду – не маленький, попробуй, как я, пожить самостоятельно.  
\- Недзуми! – принц попытался снова схватить, но перед ним уже никого не было, пальцы зачерпнули ночной темноты, его спутник удалился беззвучно, и глупо было бы бросаться искать или стоять на месте, выкрикивая его имя.   
Кошмар начался теперь. Шион брел в темноте, постоянно спотыкаясь, будто с исчезновением Недзуми перестал совсем разбирать дорогу, несколько раз упал, поднимался без спешки, не отряхиваясь, снова брел вперед. Он вполне мог и выбраться из этого оврага, и все перепутать, уйдя наоборот вглубь леса, потому что не было уже ни мыслей, ни чувств – что он должен спастись ради всех тех, кто остался или умер за него, что будет что-то там дальше, что вообще есть что-то, кроме этого черного леса. Принц не сразу заметил, что начало светать, но рассвет этот больше был похож на мрачные сумерки перед грозой. Никто не попадался по пути, и не было слышно никакого шума, а ведь казалось бы, услышь Шион сейчас погоню – бездумно выбрался бы, ведь там наверняка должен быть Недзуми.   
Когда где-то между стволами деревьев замелькало солнце, Шион обессилено сел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, запрокинул голову, стараясь отдышаться. Сердце в груди ворочалось неохотно, ощутимо, глаза слезились, и идти дальше уже не хотелось – цель исчезла. Не было уверенной спины и руки того, кто скажет: «Я знаю, что делать. За мной».   
«Он был прав. Слабый маменькин сынок. Я словно был сильным только для того, чтобы что-то доказать ему».  
\- Да, видок у тебя не ахти.  
Шион, продолжая глубоко дышать, повернул голову, увидел Инукаши, снова отвернулся. Стало стыдно за то, что его видели таким слабым.  
\- Ты все время был рядом? – без интереса спросил принц, наклоняясь вперед. Инукаши подошел ближе, поддел его ногу носком ботинка, словно труп проверял, немного подумал, глядя на обессилевшего принца, невзначай бросил:  
\- Пошли. Он прислал меня. Потому что я тебя найти могу, а он – нет.  
\- Недзуми? – Шион оживился, вскинул голову, поднялся, держась за ствол дерева. Инукаши снова помолчал, изучая собеседника, кивнул:  
\- Да. Недзуми. Кто ж еще.   
\- С ним все в порядке?  
\- Там темно было. И пахло кровью, но я не уверен, что это была его кровь, так что лучше сам посмотришь. Давай, тебе помочь идти?   
\- Нет, я могу, - Шион отлепился от дерева, зашагал быстро, но спотыкался еще больше. Он был в том состоянии, когда на грязь уже не обращаешь внимания, но на этот раз понимал, что они идут не к выходу из леса, а уходят в сторону от оврага.  
\- Как же погоня?  
\- Мне откуда знать? – огрызнулся Инукаши. - Может, он их всех переубивал и теперь из него кровь хлещет. А может, и не из него. Я не спрашивал, он мне обещал заплатить только за то, что я тебя приведу.  
\- Ему нужна моя помощь? – не унимался Шион.  
\- Да не знаю я! Темно было!  
Принц не успокаивался всю дорогу, напряженно вглядывался в деревья впереди, осматривался по сторонам и иногда прислушивался. Солнце уже совсем поднялось над горизонтом, когда Инукаши замедлил шаг, позволив принцу уйти на несколько шагов вперед, прежде чем Шион озадаченно остановился.  
\- Слышь, ты всегда такой?  
\- Какой? – не понял Шион.  
\- Доверчивый. Если я сказал бы, что Недзуми помер там в лесу, ты бы тоже на том же дереве повесился?  
\- Но… У меня нет повода не доверять тебе, - пожал плечами принц и все понял уже по тому, с каким сожалением Инукаши покачал головой:  
\- Наоборот. Повода верить мне у тебя нет. Знаешь, я это сделал потому, что они заплатили больше.   
Шион хотел снова что-то сказать, но поджал губы. Вокруг зашуршало, наконец стало очевидно здесь присутствие людей – их окружал небольшой отряд человек из семи-десяти. Инукаши постарался избегнуть этого кольца, и ему позволили, не обратив внимания, словно он так же был одним из животных. Шион о человеке, остановившемся напротив него, заняв главенствующую роль, мог сказать только, что видел его иногда в замке, но разбойником этот наемник не выглядел.   
\- Что с Недзуми? – спросил принц. Он старался стоять прямо, несмотря на клонившую его усталость.   
\- Понятия не имею, о ком вы, ваше высочество… Вы пойдете добровольно, или мне придется применить меры?   
\- Хотите сломать мне ноги? – Шиону снова стало безразлично, что произойдет с ним. Что же с Недзуми? Они и правда не видели его или только притворяются, а на деле он убит?  
\- Зачем же?   
А потом вдруг стало темно, запахло прелым, суровая колючая ткань мешка оцарапала лицо, поползла ниже, окутывая, словно гусеницу в кокон. 

Инукаши сначала учуял кровь, потом уже увидел след на стволе дерева и, подняв глаза, заметил этот взгляд. На секунду показалось, что Недзуми умер так, сидя в ветвях дерева, и теперь так и останется с ненавистью взирать на землю, но побелевший «труп» разомкнул губы, выплюнул:  
\- Ты сдал его?   
\- О, а ты еще живой. Нехорошо получилось, но эти ребята заплатили больше, да и бегать с вами надоело. Ладно, Недзуми, принцев трахать проблематично, сам видишь. Найди себе девочку или мальчика из деревни, там полно таких наивных слюнтяев.   
Недзуми дернул уголком рта, вдохнул глубже, прислонившись к стволу дерева спиной, закрывая глаза. Голова кружилась, слабость во всем теле подсказывала, что сейчас кидаться в драку не лучший вариант.  
\- Я тебе устрою. Сначала вытащу Шиона, а потом найду тебя и устрою тебе ад на земле.  
\- Опять твой пафос, Недзуми. Согласись, что попытался откусить больше, чем мог бы проглотить. Второй раз тебе один и тот же трюк не удастся. А впрочем, умрете вместе, прямо как в той твоей пьесе… Не помню которой. И лучше бы его голову отрубили, чтобы из него после смерти вытекла вся его голубенькая кровь.   
\- Пошел вон, советчик. Когда я до тебя доберусь, обезглавливание покажется тебе самой милосердной казнью.  
\- Да ладно, тебя так приятно дразнить, пока ты там, наверху, подыхаешь от потери крови. И вот смысл был так подставляться? Неужели он настолько хорош? Да зуб даю, любая проститутка в постели задаст такого жару…  
Уши заложило, слова пробивались с трудом и смысла их было не разобрать, только интонацию насмешки. Солнце словно бы прожгло веки, полилось в глаза, стирая всего Недзуми, все его существо, откидывая куда-то в далекое прошлое.  
Там был свет от факелов на стенах огромной комнаты с большим камином. Была мама в пышном платье, сидящая в кресле. Был отец – статный, рослый мужчина. И огромное количество гербов на стенах, множество людей, которые были вроде как слугами, но с постоянно меняющимися лицами. Солнце принесло и большую залу с двумя тронами у стены, на которые почти с завистью смотрел мальчик, мир, где множество игрушек и никогда не бывает ни голодно, ни холодно, потому что все эти люди готовы его защищать  
И как принесло память, так же беспощадно солнце и выжгло ее – залитая кровью зала с камином, нет больше тех, кто готов защищать, и мамы тоже нет, а ее светлое платье догорает в камине. Первая память о боли, страхе, о собственном бессилии.   
И когда прошел круги ада, когда провел, как уже казалось, вечность в заточении, в темноте, смог выбраться и уже отчаялся найти снова такое же теплое место в этом новом, жестоком мире – распахнулась дверь в спальню.   
И Шион вдруг воплотил в себя все – мать, отца, просторный замок, армию. Его образ перемолол все это за ночь, проведенную в безопасности, тепле и сытости в любовь, такую, которая и не должна бы родиться в сердце двенадцатилетнего ребенка. Но как-то быстро Недзуми вырос за ту вечность в темнице, а принц будто бы догнал его потом, в своем заточении, но так и не научился ненавидеть мучителя. 

В камере практически не было света, Шион скорее шестым чувством догадался, кто пришел его проведать.  
\- Вы передумали меня убивать?   
\- Думаешь? – хмыкнул отец. Принц, чувствуя укол гордости от того, что связанные руки и ноги заставляют его сидеть на коленях перед королем, негромко пояснил:  
\- Меня убили бы сразу, как поймали. И не стали бы отмывать. Да и камера… приличнее, что ли. Без соломенного тюфяка на полу и всякого такого…  
\- Соломенный тюфяк и навоз тебе, наверное, уже попривычнее. Родственник твоей «невесты» требует выдать тебя ему. Хочет разобраться в обстоятельствах ее смерти, а то довольно это странно, что она погибла вскоре после вашего «венчания». Честно говоря, он изволит думать, что это мой план, женить его родственницу на ненужном ребенке, чтобы отхватить от его территории приличный кусок ее земель. Интересно, как ты докажешь ему свою непричастность?   
Шион стиснул зубы, смотрел в пол. Очень уж эта ситуация напоминала недалекое детство, когда этот человек так же, морщась от запахов подвала, заходил в камеру, возвышаясь над сыном спрашивал: «Раскаиваешься ли ты в содеянном?».   
А Шион не мог раскаиваться, долгими жуткими ночами ему казалось, что даже если он там и умрет, все не напрасно, ведь он спас того мальчика. И слышал, как выйдя, отец говорил кому-то: «Нет, не моя порода. Слишком много в нем от кухарки. Твердость есть, но меня он боится, не вижу я в нем готовности мне в горло вцепиться».   
Шион пытался воспитать в себе эту готовность и не мог. Даже слыша крики пытаемых, убиваемых в других комнатах, даже выйдя седым из своей темницы, он все еще не смог бы попытаться уничтожить отца, хотя и смерть оного не принесла бы принцу расстройств.   
\- Упрямство духа хорошо для рыцарей, готовых защищать своего правителя. А сам правитель должен быть жесток. Я не могу позволить пытать тебя – в тебе моя кровь. Я приказал казнить того, кто выжег тебе шрам, потому что, подняв руку на моего сына, он покушался и на меня. Но ты злоупотребляешь. Скажешь, я был не прав? Тот мальчик был важным заложником, а ты выпустил его. Ты поступил для нашего с тобой государства как худший враг. Это политика, а ты ничего в ней еще не смыслишь.  
\- Политика – держать в темнице маленького ребенка? Страна кишит нищими, сиротами, людьми без дома… Глупо разменивать «политику» на ребенка, - Шион говорил и чувствовал, как дрожит. Выжечь шрам отец сам же тогда и приказал и сейчас снова мог приказать одному из солдат взять, да и вспороть ему живот. Очень сложно спорить с человеком, в чьей полной власти ты находишься.  
\- И ты думаешь, что помог тому мальчику? Правда думаешь, что, выбравшись отсюда на улицу, он остался жив? Глупый сын, маленький ребенок не имеет шансов выжить на улице. Скорее всего, смерть его была еще страшнее, чем могло приключиться тут. Как знать, может быть, его съели эти твои вечно голодные нищие. Или забили до смерти темные крестьяне за украденную булку.   
Шион и раньше слышал это, но на этот раз точно знал – Недзуми выжил, помнил его, был благодарен за спасение, что бы ни несла с собой свобода. Но отцу о том, кто спас Шиона, знать нельзя было, пусть и дальше думает, что это был кто-то из наемников Сафу.  
\- Молчишь?  
\- Почему просто не отпустить меня к матери? Раз я сын кухарки, значит, туда мне и дорога, мыть тарелки, убирать со столов, валяться с мальчишками в соломе и навозе. Вы же смирились уже, что ничего путного из меня не выйдет.  
Несколько долгих мгновений было тихо, потом послышались два шага, кажется вперед, король наклонился, хотя в сумраке его лица все равно было не разобрать, но на Шиона пахнуло дыханием, обжегшим не хуже излучаемой отцом ненависти.  
\- Молодой человек, не заставляйте меня еще и матушку вашу разыскивать и убивать. В ней-то королевской крови ни капли, да и пропажи кухарки никто не заметит.  
Поджав губы, Шион молча отрицательно покачал головой, боясь просить. Он знал, что ни о какой любви короля к кухарке и быть не могло и что его рождению скорее всего предшествовало насилие, но он помнил – мама искренне любила его, будто он был самым желанным ребенком на свете. Первые годы ведь он прожил с мамой, ничего не зная об отце, а значит – она, слабая прислуга, пыталась его спасти, унести с собой. Знала, что дороже всех почестей ее сыну будет пруд за домом и кучка соседских ребятишек.   
\- Вот и славно, - отец выпрямился, собрался было уходить, но, словно сорвавшись, с размаху ударил тяжелым сапогом в ребра, прорычал презрительно:  
\- Овца покорная. Так и будешь всю жизнь то за мать бояться, то за преступников. Сколько же в тебе поганой плебейской крови? И почему ты не можешь в таком случае подчиняться полностью и еще упираешься? Должен был сразу послушать меня и жениться на этой герцогинишке. Все равно же к ней под юбку сбежал. Если в ее смерти обвинят меня, снова разгорится война. Так что постарайся убедить ее дядюшку, что это ты во всем виноват. Он все равно не поверит, но ты изначально ни на что не годился, так пусть успокоится, казнив тебя.   
Шион кашлял, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, и не мог. Темнота перед его глазами взрывалась фейерверками, и в них, среди разноцветных огней, навсегда прощался с ним образ спасенного им выросшего мальчика.


	7. Chapter 7

Карету качнули слишком сильно - так, что Шион упал на колени на грязный пол. Сначала ему показалось, что все это в порядке вещей, и скорее всего, они съехали на лесную тропинку и теперь нарвались на корягу, но карета остановилась, его охрана в количестве двух наемников, ехавших с ним, которых и то было много при наличии тяжелых цепей на руках, замерла, прислушиваясь. Снаружи раздался крик, потом что-то тяжелое шмякнулось о мягкую землю. Сопровождающие переглянулись, оставили Шиона сидеть на полу, напряженно прислушиваясь, сами ожидали, когда откроется дверь, готовые стрелять в нападающего. Напротив затянутого шторкой окна кареты мелькнула тень и тут же исчезла. Затем – снова треск, и Шион увидел, как вонзившееся в крышу лезвие задело щеку одного из наемников. Его напарник отвлекся на крик, и вот тогда дверь распахнулась, и первым стрелять пришлось уже не им.   
Недзуми появился в облаке пороха, оставшегося после выстрела, взмахнул рукой, словно творя волшебство, и второй наемник упал с ножом в горле, едва не придавив собой Шиона. Тот продолжал сидеть на полу, не испуганный, но и не счастливый. Улыбнулся только, и то совсем безрадостно, произнес:  
\- Я очень рад, что смог увидеть тебя живым.   
\- Пошли, - скомандовал Недзуми. – Ты мне снова должен. Скорее.  
\- Не могу, - отрицательно покачал головой Шион.   
\- Если ты про кандалы, то…  
\- Кандалы и охрана – просто видимость. Я и так не смог бы сбежать. А вот тебе и правда надо уходить, пока не подоспело сопровождение.  
Недзуми рассерженно стиснул зубы:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что все зря?!  
Он схватил было Шиона за локоть, но принц уперся, с собой его забрать можно было только силой.   
\- Они убьют маму, - не поднимая головы сообщил Шион, по-прежнему не двигаясь с места. – Тебе ведь этого не понять, у тебя никого нет… Но я даже не знаю, где она, кто она. Я не смогу спасти ее вовремя.  
Первым порывом было со зла высказать то, что думал, но Недзуми замер, и на несколько секунд стало так тихо, что был ясно слышен топот приближающихся лошадей. Недзуми отчетливо представился запертый в темноте маленький Шион. О чем он думал тогда, на что надеялся? На него, Недзуми? Однозначно, нет – он его видел один раз от силы. Конечно, он вспоминал потерянную мать, которая готова была принять его любым.  
\- Если ты не пойдешь, то и я останусь, - шепотом произнес Недзуми. Шион рассердился, отрицательно замотал головой:  
\- Хватит! Не заставляй меня делать выбор между вами! Я правда очень рад, что ты жив, и благодарен за то, что ты пришел. Но я не могу пойти с тобой. Я не могу предать ее…  
Призрачную, с полузабытыми чертами лица, кричащую так, словно Шиона убивали на ее глазах, когда его забирали. Мама уже тогда знала, что среди деревенских мальчишек ему будет лучше. Мама не выбирала, от кого родить, но все равно любила его как самого желанного на свете ребенка, Шион запомнил ее как прекраснейшее воспоминание своего детства. И что у деревенских мальчишек свободы больше, чем у него – тоже запомнил. Изначально не сын, просто игрушка или глина для отца – лепи, что нужно, а если не получилось – в печь.   
Мама прятала его в первые годы жизни, именно поэтому он вырос человеком и теперь не мог ее предать, даже если никогда больше не сможет снова увидеться с этой женщиной.   
А Недзуми терял время, стоя напротив и то открывая, то снова закрывая бессильно рот, не смея именно сейчас выговорить: «Не из кого выбирать, Шион. Этот выбор – выбор между трупом и живым. Я – живой. А ты собираешься умирать ни за что». Но отставшее в дороге сопровождение было все ближе, нужно было уходить, непременно сейчас, ни секундой позже.   
Недзуми отпустил его, и на секунду во взгляде Шиона что-то такое проскользнуло – разочарование, опустошение, словно его снова предали, но принц вовремя взял себя в руки и даже смог улыбнуться, выдавил осипшим голосом что-то вроде: «Спасибо», а глаза все равно блестели. Шиону казалось, что он не боится смерти, просто страшно было расставаться навсегда с этим человеком. Отпустить его руку, зная, что больше никогда в жизни уже с ним не встретишься. Еще секундочку. Одно мгновение посмотреть на него, впитать его образ, запомнить его и тратить это воспоминание словно кислород, до последних секунд, сейчас утекавших сквозь пальцы.   
Шион понял, что плачет, когда наконец подоспели остальные наемники, попытался вытереться рукавом, но мешала цепь. Сопровождение делилось, одни оставались охранять принца, другие отправлялись преследовать Недзуми, но Шион почему-то знал, что догнать его не смогут. И также знал, что их не нашли бы, если бы он сбежал вместе с Недзуми.  
\- Смотри-ка, и правда не сбежал, - присвистнул кто-то из наемников.   
\- Куда он денется…  
Недзуми, конечно, плакать и не думал. Для него это не было последней встречей или последним потерянным шансом.   
И в то же время отпускать Шиона он не хотел. Сейчас Недзуми клял себя за то, что слишком много читал книг, слишком много играл пьес и теперь не верил ни в какую любовь, кроме той, о которой знал из этих книг. Он не мог сказать: «Я сделал все, что мог», он точно знал, что, кроме этого парня, никого больше не полюбит, он четко представлял себя пусть не старым, но заметно постаревшим, лет через тридцать, если не сможет спасти принца сейчас, и как к вечному покою его тогда поведет призрак молодого, толком не жившего Шиона. Детская любовь, окрепшая с годами, лелеянная в душе как то, что отличает его от окружающей грязи, и этот парень – проводник этой любви, делающий его чище самим своим существованием.   
Шиону-то проще, он готовится умереть с этим, а Недзуми не хотел оставаться жить без него. Ради чего? Света в этом мире больше не будет, а значит, оставшись, Недзуми скоро и сам потонет в этом болоте, вынужденный по инерции бродить по эту сторону черты между смертью и жизнью. Мало было памяти о том, что Шион был. Нужен был сам Шион, сидящий рядом или дремлющий, болеющий, злящийся, упрямый, но существующий, живой. А иначе – лучше быть по ту черту, за которой Шион был, потому что именно туда уходил свет. Значит, если сдался принц, Недзуми еще не сдается, и его силы должно хватить вытащить их обоих. 

Шион думал, что уже устал от замков и их обитателей. Если бы кто-то вдруг стал рассказывать ему, как здорово быть принцем и жить на всем готовом – он бы не понял, потому что самые счастливые дни в его жизни были, когда он помогал матери в пекарне, и вот странно, когда он был обычным мальчишкой без отца и мечтал однажды вырасти и стать сильным для мамы – он был свободнее, чем теперь, получив формальную власть, и уж тогда ему не приходилось ни голодать, ни замерзать.   
Охранников с ним снова осталось только двое, на его приезд особого внимания не обратили – просто его, все еще скованного, провели через заполненный спешащими людьми двор замка внутрь, не спрашивая о том, не желает ли принц перед встречей или судом помыться, справить нужду или попить воды.   
В замке тоже кто-то попадался навстречу, но Шиона с его сопровождением не замечали. Даже не словно это было привычным, а будто принц уже был мертв и сюда явился призраком. Шион прикусил губу, подумав о том, что все так и будет дальше. Его убьют, и мир даже не дрогнет, эти люди будут так же сновать здесь, Недзуми забудет и найдет себе кого-нибудь, отец просто избавится от обузы, а мама и вовсе ничего не узнает, просто не увидит своего сына, но будет думать, что он где-то в замке и все у него там хорошо, ведь разве можно плохо обращаться с принцами, которые пусть и были рождены незаконно.   
«Все так, - подумал Шион. – Незаконно. Я оказался виновным сразу, как только родился. Спасение Недзуми – лишь повод. А он… Он не виноват ни в чем. Он должен жить, а я отвечу за нас обоих».  
Его привели не в главную залу, но у стоящего у окна мужчины была именно та стать, которая отличает наделенных властью людей. Хозяин, по крайней мере, комнаты, а Шион не удивился бы, если и всего замка, жестом попросил охрану удалиться. В принципе эти ребята и не нужны уже были – у дверей стояло двое в полном доспехе, а за свою безопасность мужчина, похоже, и не волновался, не считая скованного вымотанного мальчика угрозой.  
\- Давай сразу о главном, - произнес он, вздохнув так, будто и ему все происходящее было в тягость. – Мы ведь оба не хотим, чтобы смерть Сафу оказалась напрасной?  
Шион повел плечами, пытаясь отогнать липкое, мерзкое чувство, но все же после брошенных слов почему-то стало свободнее. Никаких церемоний, можно было только догадываться, что это и есть дядя Сафу. Хотя скорее уж отец. Оставалось только кивнуть.  
\- Твоя смерть обесценит ее поступок. Конечно, я выбрал бы Сафу, если выбирать между вами, но она нам обоим не оставила этого выбора. Так что… Давай думать, как тебя спасти.  
\- То есть вы хотите меня отпустить? – Шион прекрасно знал, что это не так, но не мог понять, почему все не может решиться так просто.  
\- И на выходе из замка твой отец отлавливает тебя, топит в ближайшем озере тебя и высланную с тобой свиту из моих людей, и снова все в пустую… Сафу писала мне перед тем, как все это произошло. Она просила защитить тебя. Поэтому я потребовал тебя выдать, не оставлять же у отца…   
\- Спасибо, - неуверенно произнес Шион. Хотелось спросить: «Что же, и вы меня тоже запрете?», но не решался, ведь речь шла о трагедии, произошедшей по его вине.   
\- Это еще не является спасением. Он ждет твоей смертной казни. Если вернуть тебя обратно, то тебя просто «забудут» в камере, пока ты не умрешь там от голода или жажды. С другой стороны, разве не лучший выход именно смерть? Уж там-то отец точно до тебя не доберется.   
Шион, которому казалось, что он уже ко всему готов, особенно к смерти, теперь заметно сжался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, негромко ответил, глядя в глаза:  
\- Я обязан Сафу. И обязан именно жизнью, так что, если вы захотите забрать ее – это ваше право… В конце концов, я ехал сюда, зная, что это конец моего пути.  
Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Я говорю не о настоящей смерти. У меня есть человек, похожий на тебя. Это в принципе не так сложно, как оказалось. Конечно, здесь есть соглядатаи, но если сказать им, что это и есть незаконнорожденный принц Шион, и если по описаниям парень будет похож – король поверит, что казнен был его сын, и отстанет от тебя. И тогда я смогу выполнить волю дочери, а ты наконец будешь свободен по-настоящему.  
Что-то произошло с Шионом – он вроде бы почувствовал себя увереннее, свободнее, и в то же время словно окончательно потерял надежду на спасение. Когда речь шла о его смерти, он чувствовал себя более беззащитным.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы снова кто-то умирал из-за меня.  
Собеседник смотрел пристально, словно ожидал этого, без особой надежды спросил:  
\- Даже если я скажу, что это преступник, приговоренный к смерти.  
\- Даже так, - уперся Шион. – Раз он похож на меня, значит, фактически мальчишка, рано поседевший. Не знаю, за что его приговорили, но лучше спасите его.  
Шиону на несколько секунд, показавшихся глотком свежего воздуха, подумалось, что это было просто испытание, сейчас мужчина рассмеется и выложит перед ним готовый план спасения, в котором все будут счастливы, а Шион – свободен. Но нет, собеседник вздохнул, отвернувшись, произнес, будто обращаясь уже не к принцу:  
\- Ты прав, он скорее сам умрет, чем позволит кому-то занять его место.   
И только когда послышались шаги, Шион понял, что обращались и правда не к нему. А еще по безнадежности этого тона осознал – нет счастливого плана. Можешь быть героем, но недолго, и тогда казнят и тебя, и приговоренного. Твое благородство никого не спасет, зато тебя погубит.   
От занавески к ним двигался Недзуми, переодетый, выглядевший теперь как человек благородного происхождения.  
\- Недзуми? Откуда ты здесь?   
Шион пытался не улыбаться, но губа дергались, словно бы нервно. Казалось, что раз Недзуми здесь – все будет хорошо, все просто обязано быть хорошо, потому что рядом с Недзуми он в безопасности.  
\- Я же «крыса», я в любой замок проползу. И я так и знал, что ты угробишь мой гениальный план своими принципами.  
\- Я могу сесть? – обратился Шион, но тут же понял, что не сможет этого сделать, даже если разрешат – на нем была грязная, пыльная одежда, которая испортила бы бархат мебели, и сесть даже на пол у двери означало испачкать его. Такого порядка не было даже в замке отца. – Впрочем… Неважно.  
\- И правда, надо тебя переодеть, раз уж мы не собираемся тебя подменять или прятать. А то вдруг твой отец не поверит, что казнили тебя, даже если я и правда казню тебя, - мужчина поднялся, направившись скорее не к Шиону, а к двери за его спиной, чтобы отдать приказ охране. Принц только теперь понял положение дел – его спасение было последней просьбой Сафу, но никак не личным делом этого человека. Он мог сказать: «Я сделал все, что мог. Этот мальчик не принял помощи и хочет умереть. Что ж, пусть».   
\- Вы объявите о смертном приговоре? – спросил Недзуми. Мужчина остановился, еще раз посмотрел с высоты своего роста на Шиона, ответил твердо:  
\- Да.  
\- Убийц пришлют еще до казни. Если будете предъявлять претензии, скажут: «Его все равно должны были казнить, вы разве против?». А ваша дочь пожертвовала всем, чтобы спасти его. Спустите все с рук ее убийце и к тому же поступите так, как он того хочет?  
\- Если уж мы об этом заговорили… Моя дочь была убита не им. Ее погубила любовь. К тому же любовь к этому мальчику. Безответная. Она не отчаялась бы настолько, если бы можно было спокойно готовиться к свадьбе. Наверное, ваше, принц, безразличие было слишком открытым, что она решилась на такой отчаянный шаг, чтобы привлечь внимание… Вам еще повезло, что этим делом поручили заниматься мне, как отцу и более всех заинтересованному в возмездии. И кому же полагается мстить – топору, отрубившему голову, палачу, который держал оружие, или тому, из-за кого моя дочь совершила столь страшный грех, практически добровольно лишившись жизни.  
После этого герцог прошел мимо Шиона, покинув комнату. Было слышно, как он распоряжается дальнейшими действиями своей охраны. Шион и Недзуми выглядели одинаково подавленными. Принц смотрел в пол, снова полностью осознавая случившееся. Герцог был прав – ему следовало умереть, пока еще кто-то не погиб по его ошибке. Да и как можно жить дальше после всего произошедшего?  
\- Эй, - окликнул Недзуми, тяжелой поступью приблизился, перехватил ворот грязной рубашки Шиона, притянул принца к себе, заставив смотреть в глаза:  
\- Я пойду за тобой. Если тебя убьют, меня в тот же вечер не станет. Я актер, я могу, я лучше подохну от несчастной любви к тебе, чем буду мучиться от нее остаток жизни. А теперь что скажешь, принципиальный? Что для тебя важнее – жизнь преступника или моя?   
\- Но я правда не могу, - покачал головой Шион.  
\- Ты сам убил бы его, если бы он грозил мне смертью.   
\- Но он тебе не угрожает. Хватит смертей, Недзуми.   
\- Ничего не знаю. Эта тупая баба сама виновата…  
\- Тише, тебя услышат… - заволновался Шион. – И не надо так говорить о…  
\- Да плевать! Мы сбежали, мы смогли оторваться. Она нашла нас и выловила. Она притащила тебя туда, где точно нашел бы этот старпер. Кого она спасла? Чем? Эгоистичная девка.  
\- Прекрати!  
\- Решила, значит, умереть за тебя, потому что жизнь ее тебе не нужна была. Она могла сразу обратиться к отцу или дяде, могла переправить тебя в другое государство и там отправить подальше, замести следы так, чтоб никто не подобрался. И я ей это предлагал, я знал, что смогу. Но она решила, что умрет за тебя, что развяжет войну за тебя. Кому к черту нужна война, которая началась из-за одной смерти, ради другой? Проще и в самом деле порешить тебя следом. И не смей испытывать чувство вины перед ней! Или перед преступником! Он – убийца, людоед… Да какая разница! Пусть хоть весь этот мир катится к чертям! Если б нужно было сжечь весь мир, чтобы ты жил – я бы сделал это. Но я не знаю уже, кого мне убивать, чтобы тебя спасти. Но прежде – ты сам должен захотеть жить! Только скажи, и мы снова сбежим.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу, - Шион начинал задыхаться от этой хватки. – Он угрожал мне…  
\- Кем, Шион?! Ты когда в последний раз свою мать видел?! Тебе ее показывали? Она… Она, может, давно от чумы скончалась или от рук какого-нибудь деревенского пьяницы.  
Недзуми понял, что сказал лишнее, глядя на то, как изменились глаза Шиона. Если бы принц поверил, он бы наверное кричал что-то вроде: «Возьми свои слова обратно», но принц оказался внезапно более проницательным, чем хотелось бы. Может, выдало то, как Недзуми запнулся, собираясь сказать как есть, а может, что-то в лице, во взгляде. Но Шион вдруг словно обмяк, попытался перехватить руку Недзуми, но мешала цепь, севшим голосом, глядя будто и не Недзуми, а в пустоту, зашептал:  
\- Ты… Ты нашел ее, когда хотел отыскать меня?.. Ты был там, где жила мама? Ее больше нет, да? Ведь правда, было бы…  
Недзуми, уже жалея о сказанном, положил ладонь на затылок Шиона, прижав его лицом к своему плечу. Шион не продолжал фразы, его трясло, дыхание было шумным, дрожащим, как если бы принц больше не мог дышать носом. Осторожно вошли две женщины-служанки, Недзуми, одетый как господин, жестом попросил их подождать еще чуть-чуть за дверью, и женщины ему поверили, осторожно вышли. Снаружи раздавался грохот – похоже, что сюда тащили тяжелый чан с водой. Принца трясло, и Недзуми не хотел знать, плачет тот или это нервное. Ему не хотелось видеть те слезы, до которых он сам довел Шиона. Выход той боли, которую Недзуми со злости ему причинил и теперь уже не смог бы исправить.

Недзуми не скоро смог покинуть комнату, оставив Шиона, будто разом лишившегося последних сил, на попечение прислуги. У двери, как ни странно, ожидал герцог, не смущаясь присутствием охраны. Кивком головы он приветствовал Недзуми и негромко предложил:  
\- Ты можешь исполнить обязанности палача, если захочешь.  
Недзуми нахмурился:  
\- Почему вы предлагаете это мне?  
\- Потому что ты хотел его освободить. И раз его свобода может быть только через смерть - я подумал, что именно ты захочешь это сделать.   
Недзуми некоторое время смотрел в холодные глаза мужчины. В коридоре они темнели, и взгляд теперь отливал сталью, безжалостной, рациональной, тошнотворной. Недзуми усмехнулся:  
\- Да ну вас всех к чертям… Я ухожу. Больше не хочу иметь с этой историей ничего общего. Ненавижу сказки с печальным концом, так что хотя бы я в ней должен еще жить долго и счастливо.


	8. Chapter 8

Кажется, на вопрос, что он хотел бы оставить себе от Шиона на память, Недзуми серьезно ответил: «Его голову». И в тот момент правда думал, что это было бы замечательно – похоронить хотя бы часть Шиона там, куда он сможет приходить. Когда это состояние прошло, Недзуми рассердился сам на себя: в каком пьяном бреду отрубленная голова казалась ему романтичной? Он представлял себе ее как кукольную: с чуть приоткрытыми бледными губами и закрытыми глазами. «Да она вся в крови будет, глаза, может, и вовсе вытекут, а через несколько дней в ней заведутся черви, будут копошиться в глазницах и во рту».   
Шион когда-то подарил ему веру в сказки. В то, что можно, одевшись в платье, притащиться в королевский дворец и вывести оттуда мальчика, с которым виделся четыре года назад. Что мальчик этот помнит тебя и так же преданно любит, если не больше, пойдет за тобой куда угодно, но, убедившись, что ты в безопасности, и решив, что больше ты ему ничего не должен, согласится умереть за то, чего даже не делал.  
«Чего ты кипишуешь?» - говорила прагматичная часть Недзуми, та, что как-то выживала без Шиона, не гнушаясь никакой грязью. – «Прекрасная история. Будешь рассказывать ее шлюхам на постоялых дворах, носить прядь его волос в дешевом ржавом кулоне и, сокрушаясь, говорить, что никого больше так сильно не полюбишь. Прекрасный образ, поможет как-то компенсировать твой мерзкий характер».   
Другому Недзуми казалось, что дальше нет ничего. Будто вместе с Шионом убьют и его самого. Какие уж тут шлюхи и кулоны с прядью волос? Не сможет он сделать из Шиона способ возвышаться в чужих глазах. Как спасать того, кто и сам не хочет спасения?  
Мир выстраивался в красивую сказку с тяжелыми страницами и рисунками от руки, похожую на те, что хранилась в их замке. И так же, как та книга, сгорала в оставшиеся дни. Ему можно было видеться и говорить с Шионом, но он не мог себя заставить пойти к нему. Принц читал книги, почти не выходил на улицу, понемногу увядал в своей комнате, словно готовясь ни о чем не жалеть.   
И в то же время Недзуми спрашивал себя – если единожды он сотворил чудо, то неужели не сможет сделать его снова? Пусть тогда ситуация тоже казалась безвыходной, и теперь думалось, будто провал был неизбежен и его только отсрочили побегом, но раз смог один раз, почему не повторить?   
Вместо головы Шиона Недзуми попросил найти ему Инукаши и самых быстрых лошадей. На вопрос не без издевки: «А голова?» Недзуми ответил: «Зачем? Вернусь – заберу его всего. С головой». 

Король всегда спал один. Охрана была за дверью, стоило только позвать, да и стража стояла на входе замка, в каждом коридоре, почти у каждой двери, ночью и днем. А потайные ходы если и были, то знали о них только крысы.   
Проснувшись от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают, он не торопился звать охрану, зная, что сможет справиться и сам. Но, приподнявшись на кровати, понял, что нападать на него никто не собирается. У края кровати, ближе к двери, сидела фигура в белом, закрыв голову капюшоном, словно монах. Король спокойно обтер лицо, покрывшееся испариной от жары, бросил взгляд на окно – то было закрыто. Только после этого спросил:  
\- Это что за представление? Тебя охрана сюда впустила? Им жить надоело?   
Фигура не стала нагнетать таинственности. Пришелец вообще вел себя так, будто только теперь заметил, что король проснулся, и увидел его. Капюшон повернулся, стало немного не по себе, но это чувство быстро прошло – под подушкой был нож. Можно было не разговаривая зарезать беспардонного гостя, но как знать, вдруг это «Подарок». Вдруг кто-то из советников прислал к нему женщину.   
\- Я разбудил тебя, отец? – спросил Шион, одновременно снимая капюшон. Все те же лишившиеся цвета волосы и бледная кожа, вроде даже светлее обычного, и будто бы светился изнутри.   
\- Почему ты здесь? Ты смог сбежать?   
\- Думаешь, если я мог бы бежать, то вернулся бы сюда?   
Король перестал потирать заспанные глаза, всмотрелся внимательнее. Шион был вроде и не Шионом. Он так привык, что сын боится его, что видеть теперь того в полном спокойствии казалось чем-то невероятным. Захотелось коснуться, чтобы проверить, а не приснился ли ему вдруг его осмелевший отпрыск.   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты мне просто снишься? Пришел заключать перемирие?  
\- Нет, - Шион откинулся больше назад, отвернулся, глядя теперь перед собой, а не на отца. – Мне не нужно перемирия, отец. Я пришел, потому что не держу на тебя зла. Потому что хотел спасти душу твою от адских мук.   
\- Чем же? Отменой смертного приговора тебе?  
\- Мы ведь оба знаем, что кроме этого ты сделал много такого, чем обеспечил себе огонь преисподней, - Шион снова повернулся и улыбнулся. Таким видел его отец из окна, наблюдая. Таким Шион был, когда не боялся, когда не стоял перед королем, осознавая, что не оправдал навязанного ему доверия. – Но ведь никогда не поздно раскаяться. Я верю, что меня ты убил потому, что видел то, чем мог стать сам, если бы не был королем.   
\- Что ты несешь? – отец потянулся, проверил нож под подушкой – тот был на месте. – Убил? Каким мог бы стать? Я готовился в короли, а ты хотел оставаться чернью. Кто впустил тебя сюда?   
\- Тише. Я сам пришел. Меня незачем никуда впускать, я и сам могу пройти туда, куда захочу.  
\- В тебе заговорила голубая кровь? – отец поднялся с кровати. Было в этом нечто мерзкое – говорить с сыном так вот, лежа в кровати, будто ты не король, а слабый старик. И в самом сыне было что-то жуткое. Не в спокойствии же его. – Хочешь сказать, что просто приказал охране пропустить тебя, и они послушались? Их стоит тоже казнить с рассветом. Так тебя отпустили или ты сбежал?   
Шион вздохнул, будто говорил с ребенком, уже более расстроено продолжил:  
\- Охрана не знает, что я здесь. Я пришел через окно.   
\- Ерунда какая. Эта башня выше деревьев.   
\- Ты упускаешь главное, отец. Я уже не человек, а значит, высота или стены не могут быть для меня препятствием.  
\- Не человек? – король усмехнулся, потянул из-под подушки нож, наклонился почти вплотную к сыну, глядя в глаза, спросил:  
\- А кто же ты? Дух святой невиннозамученного мной? Оставил крылья на подоконнике? И с тобой ничего не будет, если тебе воткнуть нож в горло или брюхо?   
Шион смотрел на него устало, будто ребенку никак не мог растолковать что-то, что тот рано или поздно поймет и сам, затем встал без спешки или беспокойства, ответил так же устало:  
\- Попробуй, если думаешь, что можно сделать хуже.  
Он откинул полы белого, плотного балахона, и пахнуло кровью, и еще чем-то омерзительным. На пол посыпались внутренности, у Шиона была рассечена такая же белая рубашка от плеча к пояснице профессиональным смертельным ударом, и кроме крови из этого разреза выпадали кишки, селезенка, еще что-то скользкое, омерзительное. Король забыл, как дышать, пока его сын провел по бледному лицу испачканной в крови руке, продолжив:  
\- А вот в горло меня еще не «тыкали». Можешь добавить, если думаешь, что поможет. 

Запертый в комнате замка, Шион жалел о том, что не успеет прочесть всех книг, что есть в библиотеке. О том, что никогда не станет ни старше, ни тем более старым, умудренным опытом, или все таким же наивным, но все же старшим. Что не сможет узнать, к чему привели бы их с Недзуми отношения – закончились бы через год или в самом деле остались навсегда. В свои шестнадцать он силился понять, в чем же был смысл его жизни и кому он принес радость своим существованием. Получалось, что многим, и потому было иногда особенно обидно умирать из-за одного человека, которому его смерть была важнее его жизни. Жалел, что не увидит столько мест и столько чудес, о которых писалось в книгах. Конечно, он мог прожить долгую жизнь и все равно не увидеть и половины из того, о чем читал, но все же именно сейчас казалось, что дали бы шанс – облетел бы мир за неделю.   
Иногда до слабодушия не хотелось умирать, но в то же время как он мог согласиться на то, чтобы кто-то умер за него? Пусть чужой, никогда не видимый им человек. Или тем более полузабытая, но от того не менее родная мама.   
В отличие от Недзуми, никакого чуда он не ждал. И потому никак не мог понять, чего от него хотят, когда в открывшуюся дверь вошел Недзуми в плотном дорожном плаще, пахнущий солнцем и потом. Бросил на кресло, в котором сидел с книгой Шион, такой же плотный плащ и произнес, пытаясь быть серьезным, хотя на лицо прорывалась безмятежная улыбка:  
\- Поехали. Хватит тебе взаперти сидеть, совсем разнежился.  
\- Куда? – спросил Шион. «Это мне снится», - думал он, потому что уже понимал, что все вдруг стало хорошо. Непонятно как, но стало.   
\- Надеюсь, что подальше. Давай поторопимся. Конечно, вряд ли твои братья опомнятся так быстро и побегут сюда, но все же я хотел бы уже вытащить тебя на свежий воздух, чтобы ты немного размялся. Уже наверное, и на лошади держаться не сможешь, столько в креслах просидел. Говорят, ты почти ничего не ел, совсем сил не накопил.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Шион, вскочив. Он лихорадочно осматривался. Охрана стояла за дверью, но не препятствовала. По сути, это были словно не те люди, чьей задачей являлось не дать пленнику сбежать.   
\- Плохие новости, - Недзуми не мог сдержать улыбки, которая теперь была больше злорадной, чем счастливой. – Ваш отец умер, ваше высочество. Король мертв, да здравствует грызня за трон, в которой о вас вспомнят в последнюю очередь.  
Шион пошатнулся. Сейчас ему казалось, что он знал ответ и так – не мог же он думать, что отец сжалился или удалось обойтись без жертв? За все нужно платить.   
Недзуми такое проявление сыновей преданности не понравилось, он нахмурился, опустил руку, которую до этого протягивал к Шиону.  
\- Как он умер? – спросил принц, и Недзуми в этот момент показалось, что, знай Шион всю правду - ни за что не простил бы.   
\- От старости. Его нашли в своей спальне. Возможно, ему привиделось что-то жуткое, кто знает. Разрыв сердца.  
Шион смотрел пристально, будто спрашивая: «Кто знает? А ты? Ты знаешь?». Недзуми разозлился, схватил его за руку, притянул к себе, больно, до синяков, сжав пальцы на его локте, зашептал громко:  
\- Сидя тут, ты наверняка думал о маме. Бедной, еще не старой маме, которая там одна, без тебя содержит пекарню. Тяжело ей, как думаешь. Давай, поехали, проведаем ее. Мы же не можем оставить ее здесь, потому что когда дойдет дело до тебя, они попробуют достать тебя через мать. Ведь так?   
Шион высвободился, снова пристально заглянул ему в глаза, но на этот раз подвоха не заметил, кивнул, больше чтобы успокоить насторожившуюся стражу:  
\- Ты прав. Ее надо забрать… И ты не будешь против?  
\- Нет, конечно, - бледно ответил Недзуми.   
Он знал, что никогда нельзя будет рассказать Шиону правды. Про тот маленький концерт, что разыграл для его отца. Как смог сыграть самого Шиона, все его привычки, голос, взгляд, к тому же представляя человека, которому уже безразличен отцовский гнев, который выше этого, в прямом смысле. Как удавалось скрыть свиные потроха до времени, как нужно было театрально вывалить их к ногам короля, который после этого стал бледнеть, задыхаться, силясь позвать севшим голосом охрану, которая все не являлась, слишком уж тих был его голос. И как, опустившись рядом на колени, Недзуми, одетый принцем, шептал: «Мы все будем приходить, отец. Все, кто умер по твоей вине. По жертве в день. Вскоре здесь не будет места от наших душ. И никто кроме тебя не будет нас видеть. Моя мама придет завтра, обгорелой головешкой. Ты ведь соврал мне. Ты знал, что она мертва. Души будут выстраиваться в очередь, и когда соберутся все – выпустят тебе так же кишки и потащат за них, за печень и сердце в ад. А ты будешь все еще жить, как я. Только тебе будет больно, ох как же больно. Потому что каждый из них вернет тебе ту боль, что из-за тебя испытал».   
Недзуми рисковал. Это было так же опасно, как вломиться к нему в покои через все охранные посты и заколоть короля, рискуя при этом самому пасть от его руки. А может, и еще опаснее, потому что защищаться Недзуми не мог – смерть монарха должна была выглядеть как несчастье, а не убийство, иначе о Шионе и его казни вспомнили бы раньше.   
И продолжал рисковать теперь. Времени убрать следы у него не было. К тому же Шион, который мог возненавидеть его, ополчиться, узнав, как именно Недзуми спас его. Именно поэтому нужно было отвести Шиона к «матери». Чтобы его не могли больше шантажировать этим, чтобы он знал, что его любимого и драгоценного человека убил тот, кого Шион скорее из вежливости называет отцом, чем правда считая таковым.

Недзуми в полной мере почувствовал значение клятвы «В счастье и в горестях», стоя на пепелище рядом с Шионом, которому сейчас жутко было заглянуть в глаза. Со временем от дома остался только обгоревший, полуразвалившийся остов печки, который теперь возвышался посреди рухляди, будто надгробие. Шион провел пальцами по закопченной поверхности, глухо спросил:  
\- Ты знал?  
\- Я искал тебя здесь.   
\- И знал, - Шион то сжимал, то снова разжимал кулаки, не оборачиваясь.   
\- Думал, может, ее увезли с тобой в замок, а тут все сожгли, чтобы ей некуда было возвращаться. Но потом ты сказал, что не видел ее с тех пор, как тебя забрали.  
«Ну же, - мысленно взывал Недзуми. – Можешь ударить меня, если полегчает. Только я теперь твоя последняя ниточка в этом мире. Жить тебе больше не для кого. И женщину эту убил не я, что толку злиться на меня».  
\- Зачем ты меня сюда привел? – обронил Шион при разжатой ладони.   
\- Ты бы мне не поверил. Ты бы все равно пошел сюда, бегал и опрашивал деревенских. А они отвечали бы, что видели только пожар. И не знают, что стало с женщиной и ее сыном.   
\- Почему я не поверил бы тебе? – ладонь уже не сжималась в кулак. Шион, справившись с собой, обернулся.   
\- Да брось. Как будто ты сам о себе этого не знаешь. Ты бы хотел надеяться. Ты хотел бы убедиться. И все равно пришлось бы ехать сюда.  
\- Тогда я знал бы, к чему готовиться! – Шион тут же подавил в себе новую вспышку ярости, но в этот раз приходилось с ним согласиться.   
\- Прости, - Недзуми попытался произнести это как можно спокойнее, насмешливее, но голос дрогнул, и безразличия не получилось. В кои-то веки провалил такую роль. Сейчас так хотелось, чтобы этот мальчишка плакал. Положить руки ему на плечи и смело, глядя в заплаканное лицо, похвастаться, что его отец умер не сам, что Недзуми отомстил ему за все – за Шион, за его маму, за своих родителей и уничтоженную страну. И вот наконец теперь, когда этого груза нет, теперь, а не тогда, когда смог похитить Шиона из замка впервые, самое время начать заново, ни о чем не жалея.   
Более прагматичная и циничная часть Недзуми в голос выла о том, что: «Ну вот, теперь он огорчен смертью матери и еще месяца два мне не даст. А я надеялся, что сегодня мы заночуем в одной комнате постоялого двора, я скажу что-нибудь о том, как счастлив, что мы вечно будем вместе теперь, он прослезится от счастья и позволит себя уложить». И хотя мысли эти Недзуми прогонял, они были слишком навязчивы.   
«Месяц – не срок, когда вся жизнь впереди. Длинная и по возможности счастливая, если он не будет так же вести себя каждый день», - сам себе возражал Недзуми. Она же, эта часть его, частицей добра, зарожденной в нем этим человеком еще в детстве, заставила взять Шиона за плечи, притянув к себе.   
\- Не бойся, - произнес Недзуми негромко, покачиваясь, будто баюкая. – Ты не один. Я всегда буду с тобой.   
Недзуми и сам знал, что бывают моменты, когда ничего не может быть лучше банальных слов. Шиона трясло, но он не плакал. Шмыгал носом, смаргивал покрасневшими глазами, но не плакал, держался, хотя когда еще плакать, как не сейчас. И Недзуми, который ждал его слез, чтобы успокоить, как маленькую капризную девочку, почему-то еще больше уважал его за то, что он не плачет.


End file.
